Fading Daylight
by Vampirelover06
Summary: What would have happened if Edward never came back? What if Alice had a vision that Bella and Jasper were together? Bella has realized that Edward is never coming back, but one night she get a suprise visiters.
1. Why are you here!

**I do not own anything they belong to . I have changed this story. It is about Bella and Jasper. It covers New Moon through Breaking Dawn. Please RxR and let me know what you think.**

**_Summary_**

**Bella has finally realized that Edward is never coming back, she trys to run away from her problems to only be met by two vistors she never thought that she would see again.**

**Edward finds out that Bella is dead from Alice, who herself is hiding something from him, and decideds to join the Volturi. What will happen when he has to go to Forks to kill his family and a small child he has no clue is Bella's.**

* * *

_Bella's POV_

It had been six months since _he _had left me. I could still not bring myself to say his name, I was not sure I would ever be able to say his name. I finally realized that he was not coming back. After the first few weeks I began to come back to life. Well as much as I could. I would not talk unless asked a question, I went to school, went to work, came home and did my chores, cook Charlie dinner, did my homework and would cry myself to sleep. Right after Christmas my father told me he was sending me to my mother's but I did not want to leave Forks just incase _he_ came back, _he_ could find me. I told my father I would do better. I called the only person that would talk to me now.

"Hey Billy, is Jake there?" I asked him. "Bella, sweetheart is that you? Yeah let me give him the phone." I could hear Billy yelling for Jake to come to the phone. The moment he said it was me I swear I heard Jake running to get it.

"Bella, is that really you?" He asked me like a kid at Christmas. "Yeah Jake it is me." I laughed. "Hey I am happy that you called but what do I owe the pleasure of this call." Jake asked. "Well Jake I was wondering if it would be ok if I cam down to see you?" I could just picture his face. "Yeah you sure can get down here." I told Charlie where I was going and he look just as happy as Jake sounded.

_A month later…_

I still could not believe how happy I was becoming. I no longer thought about _him_ all day every day. But at times I did feel guilty about leading on Jake. I could see that he was falling in love with me. And I did not feel the same, I saw him more as a brother then a lover. But I could not let him down. He had been the light in my dark days.

One afternoon I had come down to La Push to hang out I saw him and a group of guys jumping off a cliff in the water. I waited at the waters edge for Jake to come out of the water. I knew the boys that were with him. I had met them only a week ago when Jake had told me his secret. _Werewolves_. His friends were not to happy with the fact that I knew, but they realized that if I was able to keep the Cullen's secret even after what _he_ had done to me then it was fine.

"Hey Vampire Girl." Embry called towards me. I had always like Embry since I met him. He was one of the five that really like me as well. Sam being the leader worried the most about me knowing about them but I told him that they were safe with me. Quil was happy that I finally found out. I had met him the first time I had come to the beach a year ago. Paul was still mad that I knew. He was the most hot-headed person I had ever known, the day he found out I knew he and Jake got into it and he had a broken arm. And Jared was just there, he did not care one way or the other.

"Hey Embry, what were you thinking jumping off that cliff, you could have died." I told him.

"Silly Bella, you forget what we are?" Jake said as he fluffed up my hair. Yeah I guess I had. "Well still… whatever… I want to try sometime. I can see a cliff that is not that high." I told the five of them.

"Well maybe some time I will take you up. But not today we have some business that we need to take care of. I know you just got here but I have to leave. Do you want me to come by your place when I am down?" Jake asked me. I had to look up at him since he was not well over 6'5". "Yeah Jake that is fine." I walked back to my truck; I drove out to the highway. I did not want to go home. I hated being by myself. That was the only time I thought about _him_. It was then that I saw the turn off to the home I had not see in almost seven months. Part of me just wanted to keep driving but the other part of me told me to go and see the house. That way I could see that _he _was indeed never coming back for me. I could tell that the road had not been driven on in a while. I should have turned around then, but I needed to go farther. I could finally see the house in the clearing. The grass was over grown and the house was dark. I climbed out of my truck and walked up those very steps that _he_ had told me that _he_ loved me and that _he _would never leave. I took on look inside the house and saw that it looked the same way it had over six months ago. It was like nailing the final nail in the coffin. I felt my heart finally hit the floor. I could not believe that I had been holding on to the hope that _he_ would come back. _Silly Bella, you were never good enough for him._ I got back in my truck and started it. What was I going to do, go home and cry until I ran out of tears, or go back and wait for Jake. I decided that neither of those sounded good. I just wanted to run away and never come back to this place. I loved my father but I did not want to be here anymore. I had to get away. I drove back to the La Push beach and looked at the cliff. That was it I would jump in and swim away. I got out of my truck and headed up the cliff. I remembered the cliff that they had jumped off of and saw that there was one higher up. That was it that is where I would jump from. I climbed all the way to the top and looked down at the water. _I love you!_ Was all I said as I jumped.

When I finally opened my eyes I felt like I had been beaten with a metal bat. I was so sore all over. I tried to move but I could not. "It is ok you are safe now." I could hear someone say. I looked to my left and saw Jake sitting there. "How did I get here?" I whispered.

"You jumped off the cliff and I jumped in and got you out. That was so stupid Bella. I told you I would take you, what were you thinking?"

A single tear fell down my cheek. "_He_ is really never coming back." Was all I could say.

"Stupid bloodsucker, still hurting you after almost seven months" Jake spit out through his teeth.

"It is not _his_ fault, I was never good enough for _him_, and I knew it. Jake can you just take me home. I know it is getting late and I need to cook Charlie dinner. I will be fine." I added from the look on his face. We climbed in my truck and drove back to my house. I told him that he could stay until my dad got home but he told me that he had business back home he had to take care of.

I was standing in the kitchen making Charlie's dinner when I heard a knock on the door.

"Jake you don't have to knock, you know you can just come in," I said as I reached the door. I opened it to see the last two people I thought that I would ever see again.

"Alice…Jasper…!" Was all I could get out before everything went black.


	2. We need to talk?

**I do not know anything, it belongs to S. Meyer. Please RxR and let me know what you think**

* * *

_Alice's POV_

"_I love you!" Was all Bella said as she jumped into the icy waters below._ That was where my vision had ended. I kept looking to see if she had made it out of the water. But nothing happened. Her future went blank yet again. I know that I had promise Edward that I would not look into her future but I could not help but every once in a while look in on my sister.

I knew that Edward had left her for a good reason, I might not have liked it but I knew how my brother felt. It was also not long after we moved back to Alaska that I had a vision that would change four peoples future. I remember when I had the vision.

"_I love you Bella, I want to make up for what he did. I know he left you heart broken and that is my fault. I can't help but feel that I am the one that need to heal your heart. I hope that you can love me someday in return." Jasper said to Bella. "Oh Jasper I love you too and you have already healed my broken heart."_

I did not speak to Jasper for three days after that. I knew that he could feel my hurt, but I was not ready to tell him yet. I had to make sure that what I was seeing was true. After the third vision was the same I decided to tell him at first he did not believe me and that he loved me and would never leave me but I knew how he felt about her all alone. It was not just her blood that he craved. There was something about her from the beginning that made him want her. So I told Jasper that I would not change his future, as I could tell that they truly loved each other. To be honest I had fallen out of love with Jasper some time ago. That was one of the visions that I had the day Bella moved here but I could not see who he was saying that to.

But this vision had hit me I fell to the floor. I could not let Jasper loose her. I ran to our room that we shared and told him what I saw.

"Are you sure that she did not come up?" Jasper pleaded with me. It was so heart breaking. He and I had talked about going back to Forks to talk to her and let them be together, so I would look to the visions to see when we would be going.

"I am sure Jasper." It was then that I told him we had to go to Forks and see what was going on since her future had gone blank before and had returned. We got into my car and drove straight through the night.

It was almost five in the evening when we finally reached Forks. The whole time Jasper kept asking me to keep checking for her future to see if she came back. And the answer was always the same still blank. When finally arrived at Bella's house. Her truck was in the drive way. But both got out of the car and walked up to the door. Right as Jasper knocked on the door her future came back to me. She was yet again with Jasper telling him that she loved him.

"Alice…Jasper…" was all Bella said before she fainted. Jasper had caught her before she was able to hit the floor.

_Bella's POV_

I opened my eyes for the second time today not knowing where I was or what had happened. But it all came back to me a lot faster this time. I was making Charlie's dinner, there was a knock at the door and it was……

"Holy Crow! What are you two doing here?" I ask the two beautiful angels that were sitting on the floor next to the couch.

"Darling, it is ok. We will explain in just a moment. But what is that smell?" Jasper asked me.

"Oh shit!" Was all I said as I ran to the kitchen. I never swore, but this time I did because I had burnt Charlie's dinner. I took it off the stove and threw it in the trash. I opened the back door to let the smell out. I would just order pizza for Charlie.

"No Bella I was not talking about the burnt food, you smell funny." Jasper said.

I smelled my cloths knowing that I had not taken a shower since I jumped in to the water.

"I am sure that it is the smell of salt water." I said as my face grew red. "Now are ya'll going to tell me why you are here?" I asked them.

"Well the reason we came is because I saw you jump into the water and you never came out. But once we got to your house your future came back to me." Alice said as she walked over to me. I could not help myself I threw myself in to her and gave her a big hug. I was so happy she was here. But I was not sure why Jasper was here. I guessed that he was here for Alice.

"Alice, Jasper please don't go stay the night please?" I all but got on my knees begging them. I knew that once they left I would be heart broken all over again but I just missed Alice so much.

"Sure, I just need to run to the old house and get a few things and hunt. Jasper would you stay with her just to make sure that she wont faint again or hurt herself." Alice said as she started to walk out of the door. I was surprised that she was leaving him with me and then I was even more shocked that she did not kiss him good-bye.

I walked over to the counter to clean the pan that I had tried to cook Charlie's dinner and began to cook it. Jasper walked over to the chair that _he_ had sat in so many times. At first I was nervous but then just like every time I was around Jasper I began to become calm. I finished with the dishes and set them out to dry. I hated the fact that Charlie still did not have a dishwasher. I felt so old fashion washing dishes by hand. Once I dried my hand off I walked to the living room. Jasper followed me with out saying a word.

"Bella, I need to tell you something." Was all Jasper said?

_Jasper's POV_

I still could not believe that I came with Alice. I still loved her even though we were living apart from each other. Every time I would try to get close to her she would just tell me that Bella's future had not changed I was going to be with her.

As I sat in the kitchen watching her clean the dishes I tried to see what Edward had see in her. I had admitted to myself a few months ago that I had always thought that she was pretty and I was jealous of Edward being with her but at the time I had just thought that is was because I missed the feeling of new love. Alice and I had been together for 80 years and that new love feeling only lasted the first ten years.

But as I sat there looking at here I realized that it was not jealousy of new love, it was jealousy of him having her. She was the most beautiful human I had ever seen. I remember hearing her and Edward fighting about this. She felt that she was just common look; I could not believe that she thought that. She had beautiful brown eyes that looked like they were filled with chocolate. Her skin was creamy white, unlike my stone white. I loved how her long brown hair was never perfect like most of the girls I had seen. She never wore make-up and that was a good thing. She had that natural beauty that girls would kill for. And the few times I had seen her in make up it had only made her that much beautiful. I love how she looked in a pair of blue jeans and a t-shirt. Don't get me wrong I loved it that Alice always dressed up but being a southern boy from Texas, we like to see our girls in something down home.

She finished with the dishes and walked into the living room. I slowly walked into the room behind her. I knew that I had to tell her why I was really here. I just hoped that she would forgive me for her birthday and be willing to try with me. I knew that that would be a hard job to convince her that I would never leave her like Edward did.

"Bella, I need to tell you something."


	3. Stupid Circle of Life?

**I do not own anything. In this Chapter you will get four POV. I am setting up alot here. That youfor the reviews. I am planning to put up another chapter soon. I just keep writing. Also please check out my other story.**

* * *

_Jasper's POV_

"_Bella I need to tell you something?" _Was all I could get out. She turned to look me straight in the eyes.

"What is taking Alice so long? She had been gone over an hour!" She asked. I was not sure how to tell her that Alice was not coming back for a few days. She wanted to give me sometime with Bella to explain everything.

"Um…well…she…" I said trying to find the right words to say. She was going to think that I was crazy. How do you tell some one what I had to tell her?

"_Umm…so yeah I love you and Alice has seen a vision that we are going to be together. Oh and by the way Edward is never coming back so you have to choose me."_ Yeah that was going to go over real great with her.

"Well hell Jasper just spit it out." She said as her face grew a darker shade of read.

"Well you see Alice is not coming back for a few days." I said real fast that I was sure she did not hear it.

"What do you mean she is not coming back for a few days? She just said that ya'll were staying." She asked me.

"Well she did not really say that she was coming back. She said that she need to run to our old house and that she needed to hunt. She did not say where she was going to go hunting." I felt like a big jackass for telling her that.

"Well hell then, I guess I was wrong. But you will stay wont you?" she said.

_Bella's POV_

I could not believe that Alice would leave her husband here with me so she could go off for two days and hunt. What the hell was wrong with this family, that they left behind the ones they loved to be selfish? I was sure that Jasper needs to hunt as well. But I guess she figured that one Cullen was better then none.

"So will you stay with me or not, big boy." I said to him. I was really hoping that he would and then I remember that he could feel what I felt and I turned the darkest shade of red I has ever been.

"It is ok darling. I can feel all of what you are feeling. Hurt, loss, pain, love, hopefulness, guilt, remorse and so on. It is like being in a cancer ward of a hospital. Can you do me a small favor, can you at least bring it down to two for me." He laughed. I tried my hardest to only feel to of those things but my mind was racing.

"Hey how about a little help here Mr. Empath? Why don't you pick the two you would like me to have ." I said a little bitchy. And I was sure that he picked up on that one two.

He started to laugh until I gave him the 'shut the hell up look'. I could swear that I was with Emmett not Jasper. I had never seen Jasper laugh like this. But then again I had not spent a lot of time with him. Even the summer after the attack with James I was not around him that much. I was either alone with Edward or spending time with Alice.

"Ok how about happiness and hopefulness?" He asked. But right after the words left his mouth I felt happy that he was there and I had hope back in my heart.

_Alice's POV_

I hated to leave her after we had just gotten there but I knew what I had to do. I loved Jasper and I wanted him to be happy. I could see in my visions that he was happy with her. I could see that with her he was able to resist human blood all together. I was not sure why that was but I knew it was going to happen. I was happy for him, as I knew that he would be happy for me when my vision came true.

My vision was a little different from theirs, I could see her falling in love with him, I could see her happy with him and becoming a vampire with him. But mine was ever changing, I could see that I would be with another but I was never able to see his face. And every time it was different where we met. I remember the vision I had about meeting Jasper.

"_You have kept me waiting a long time." I said to the blonde boy sitting by himself. _

"_Sorry ma'am, I did not mean to keep you waiting." He said back._

If I had tears they would be falling, part of me was sad but the other part of me knew that if I had not found him and loved him for all those years and met the Cullen's then he never would have met her. So I was happy that I was able to get him with his one true love. I just hoped that he did not mess it up like Edward did. But then again I was sad for what Edward did to her but if he had not then Jasper would never had gotten his chance. _Stupid circle of life bullshit._

It was then that my phone went off and I saw that it was Rose.

"Hey Rose, what's up?" I knew why she was calling and I had to sound like I meant what I was about to tell her,

"**Hey yourself. You know Esme and Carlisle are pissed that you and Jasper just left without saying anything." Rose said to me.**

"Look, I know what we did was wrong but I need to tell you something." I knew that I need to plant the seed for this to work. I would tell Rose the truth but I had to do what would keep the visions true to the course.

"I had a vision of Bella killing herself. And Jasper and I raced to try to save her. I did not want to come back to Forks by myself. And when we got here it was too late. Rose do you understand what I am saying. Bella is dead." I heard the phone drop.

"**How can that be? You should have been able to save her right? I told him that this would happen. Well I will let you go there is another call." She said as she hung up.**

I knew who was on the other end of the line. I had done my job. I hate that I had to lie to my sister and then break my brother's heart like that but if I had not he would have found out where we were and he would have come back and everything would have gone wrong. I knew that he would forgive all of us over time, I had seen it. As I sat in the old house I knew there was a lot I had to do to get this place ready for the family t come back, but there was one room I was not going to touch.

_Edward's POV_

It was time for me to call in to the family and let them know that I was ok and still alive. I always called Rose because she would not judge me. She was the only one that understood why I did what I did. I love my family but they just do not understand me. I love Bella but I am not willing to risk her soul for my own selfish reasons.

"Hey Rose, how is everything going there?" I asked her.

"**Well Edward I don't know how to say this? So I will just say it. Bella is dead."**

I stopped breathing and looked at the phone. I had lost her and I was not there to keep her safe. This was my entire fault I shut the phone and threw it across the room. I wanted to die right then and there. I half thought about calling Charlie to make sure Rose was not lying but I could not. I knew that I had only one way out. I would go to Italy and bed for death.

* * *

**The next chapter will just be Bella and Jasper. I need to show how they fall in love. But I will let you see what Edward is up to soon as well.**

**~Vampirelover06~**

**~AKA- Shannon~**


	4. Past in the past

**Hey guys sorry it had taken me so long to get this chapter out. My god-daughter was born yesterday at 11:52am, Morgan Raye.**

**I do not own The Twilight Saga they belong to S Meyer.**

* * *

_Jasper's POV_

I found that it would be better if I let her be happy and have hope back in her heart. The moment I sent the wave of those two emonitions towards I could see that she was getting better.

"So Alice wont be back for a couple of days, huh?" She asked me. I knew I needed to tell her that Alice and I were no longer together. But how would I explain the why.

"Bella, Alice and I are no longer together." I held up a finger to tell her that I was not done. "Right after we left Forks she had a vision that she would be with someone else." I told her.

"Oh Jasper I am so sorry. You two looked so in love and I was sure that you were going to be together forever." Bella said as she reached for my hand. The moment her warm hand touched my stone cold one, I could swear that my heart took a beat.

"It is alright darling, she said that it was just a part of the circle of life. She said that she was to meet me, love me and then help me find my true love. She said that everything happens for a reason. But what shocked me more then her being with someone else was who she said was my true love." I said looking right into her beautiful brown eyes. I swear I could see down to her soul and it was so beautiful.

"Who…who is it?" She asked me. I could see the wheels turning in her head trying to figure it out. I knew that with all the time in the world she was not going to figure out that my one and only true love was standing there holding my hand. I thought about how I was going to tell her. I knew that my brother had hurt her some much that I was scared that she would never open her heart to me. I just hoped that the heard shell she had put around her heart due to Edward would soften to me.

"It is you, Bella." I told her. I looked down waiting for her to run screaming and tell me that she never wanted to see me again. I worried that she blamed me for Edward leaving. But I was shocked when I felt her warm hand under my chin lifting my head to meet her eyes.

"I have learned to never bet against Alice. So I am sure she saw us together and happy. But I need to take it slow with you. How about this, we just try to be friends right now. I am not ready to let someone else have my heart just yet." I could not believe that she was willing to try with me.

_Bella's POV_

I knew that Alice visions could change, but part of me did not want it to change. I felt that if I could not have _him_ than I could be with Jasper. But part of me wondered what Alice saw Edward doing. I wondered if he would ever come back. But I would think about that later. Right now I needed Jasper, for many reasons. One he was able to make me feel happy and calm, and two I need to let him know that my birthday was not his fault.

"Jasper, I need you to understand something. I do not blame you for what happened on my birthday. I should have been more careful opening my presents." I told him.

"Bella, it is not your fault. All you did was open it and got a paper cut. I should have never gone after you. If I had not then you would be happy with Edward and we would never had left." I cringed at _his_ name.

"Well what was it Alice said about the whole circle of life thing. I know that you would never hurt me and I know it is hard for you to resist human blood. I should have been more careful." I wanted him to understand that I trusted him.

"But Bella…I…" I stopped him before he had a chance to finish.

"I don't want to talk about that nigh any more. Lets just put the past in the past and look to the future." I walked us to the couch to sit down. We needed to talk about everything.

_One Month later…_

I still could not believe that it had been a month since Jasper and Alice had come back into my life. Jasper and I had become just as close as Alice and I were. After the first few days Alice did not come around the house. I felt bad knowing that she was giving me her husband. I remember the day she finally came over to talk to me.

"_Alice is coming over today. She told me last night that she wants to come today and to let you know that she is coming." Jasper said to me that morning when he came over. He had started to stay with me at night but would leave before Charlie got up. Ever since Edward had left me Charlie would come in every morning to make sure that I was still alive._

_A little while later I heard a knock at the door. I knew who it was, so I told her to come in. She walked right past Jasper without even looking at him. It was times like that that I wished I could read minds like Edward. I could see the look in Jasper's eyes that said he was sorry but what was strange was the look Alice gave him. I could tell that she was happy for him._

"_Bella there are a few things I need to tell you. First I want you to understand that I am happy for you and Jasper and I do not blame you for any of this. I might not understand my visions but I always follow them. I know that Jasper told you some what of that is going on, but I am here to tell you the rest."_

"_What more do I need to know Alice?" I asked her._

"_Well I want to tell you when I had this vision. It started two days before your birthday. I saw you and Jasper happy together. I knew it was you that was meant to be with him. At first it did broke my heart but I knew that Jasper and I were not meant to be together forever. I do love him and I always will but that love has turned to love like I have for Edward and Emmett." _

"_But this last spring you two look like you had the kind of love that would last." I said as I thought abuut Edward and me._

"_As did you and Edward, but like I have told you before your future is never set in stone. I could see you and Jasper happy and in love. I did not see the why or when but I knew it was coming. What I am about to tell you is something that you might not want to hear. I think that Edward was planning to leave you after the attack with James. That is when I had the first vision of you and Jasper. But it changed again, but the night of you birthday it was set in stone that you and Jasper were to be together."_

As I sat there on my bed thinking about that day, I still did not trust my feelings about Jasper. I felt that it was to early to be in love with him. I knew how fast I fell in love with Edward and look where that got me, broken-hearted and alone. All of a sudden I felt calm, I looked up at my window to see Jasper sitting on the ledge.

"Evening Darlin'"

* * *

** I hoped that you liked this chapter. I hope to have the next one up soon.**

**Shannon**


	5. Missing you

**I do not own the Twilight Saga sadly.**

* * *

_Jasper's POV_

_­_Over this last month I had watched her as she slept, for the first few nights she cried out Edward's name. It was always the same.

"No…Edward…I love you…don't go"

And nights like that I used my power to calm her dreams. The more time I spent with her the more I saw how Edward could love this human. She might not be as beautiful as Alice was but there were things about her that made her take my breath away. The color of her eyes, they were like melted chocolate, her mouth, how her top lip was a little fuller then her bottom, the way she was always trying to smile but I could feel the sadness behind it.

And it hurt me every time I saw that smile knowing that I was the cause for it. Even though she said that she never felt it was my fault, I knew that I was. If I had not charged at her Edward would still be here. But what was weird was when I though about that I would become jealous. This was all new to me, after I left Maria I had not be in a relationship until I met Alice. And she had told me that we were going to be together and love each other. I loved Alice but it felt like at times I was just doing what I was told to do.

Most nights Bella asked me to stay with her. So I would sneak into her window every night after her father was deep in sleep, well with a little help from me. This night As I climbed the tree I saw her sitting on her bed. The emotions that were coming from her almost knocked me off the tree. There was guilt, pain, hate, love, happy, sad, and jealousy. As I watched her longer her emotions changed to love and happiness. It was times like these that I had Edwards gift so that I could see who she was thinking about. But at the very moment she looked up at the chair in the cornor that I was sure was where Edward would sit, that I got a wave of anger so hard that I had to fit to not go after Edward and hurt him just as much as he had hurt the beautiful girl, no women.

"Evenin Darlin'" I said as I climbed in through the open window. I could tell that I had scared her a little. She shot her head up and then she did the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. Smiled.

"Hey there Mr. Empath. What took you so long?" She giggled knowing that I could help Charlie to sleep.

"Sorry darlin' I needed to hunt." I could see that she was looking at my eyes. Ever since I started to stay the night with her I was hunting at least twice a day. I never went very far because I could not stand to be away from her that long, but I knew that I need to go farther because I did not want to risk people noticting less deer and elk. So I knew what she was looking at, I knew that my eyes were a deep golden color.

"That is ok. I understand." She looked away.

"So what were you thinking about when I came in and just now?"

_Bella's POV_

"Sorry Darlin' I needed to hunt." He said. I looked up into his eyes and noticed that they were a deep golden color. I had noticed that his eyes were always that color now. I knew that he was hunting at least twice a day now, but I still missed him when he was away. All of a sudden I felt really embarrsed knowing that he could feel me missing him.

"So what were you thinking when I came in and just now?" He asked me in his wonderful voice that had a hint of southern in it.

"Well when you came in I was remembering the talk Alice and I had about Edward and everything. And just now I was thinking about how much I miss you when you are gone." I said as I looked down at the floor. I could feel the red burning on my face. I felt his cold hand under my chin. The lifted my face so that I was looking right into his eyes.

"There is nothing to be embarssed about darlin', I feel the same way. That is why I never go far or go for a long time. But I do need to go out on a big hunt soon since the deer and elk are going down in numbers" He laughed with that last part.

I knew what he meant though. If he was feeding twice a day close to here people were going to start to notice. I knew that this weekend Charlie was going down to La Push for fishing and to watch the game. Maybe I could stay with Alice this weekend. After that first week when they came back, I told Charlie that Alice had come back as well as Jasper. At first her did not want me around them, but I told him that it was ok. Alice had told Charlie that she really wanted to fisinsh school here and Carlisle said that it was ok.

"Maybe I could stay with Alice this weekend and you can go hunting. This way you know I will be safe with her and you will be able to go farther away." I said with a little hope. Right then I heard his cell phone go off in his pocket.

"Hello Alice…yes I know she just asked me…well I was about to tell her that but you called…I will tell her…yeah I know…bye" He said and then hung up the phone. Sometimes it was easy to forget that Alice could see the future.

"Well it seems darlin' that my mind has already been made" He said with a smile. "You are going to be going to our house Friday after school and then you will be home Sunday night." I was so excited that I would get the whole weekend away. I had missed Alice and I was happy that I would get to spend time with her.

"Is that excitement for me?" He laughed. I turned a bright red knowing that he would think that and then I felt bad for not being excited to get to be with him at his home.

"Well no I am sorry I was just excited about spending time with Alice. I mean I would be excited if I was getting to spend the whole weekend with you but you will be hunting." I said.

"Well see Alice said that I would only be gone Thursday night and Friday afternoon. I will be back Friday night and you will get to spend the weekend with me." And just like that I was over excited. I hated that it was only Tuesday night I woul have to wait two more nights to be with him.

Part of me was happy that I was going to sepnd the whole weekend with him and Alice and then I was a little sad that I would be in the Cullen house. I had not gone back in since that night of my birthday. I always had Alice and Jasper come here. I did not know if I was ready to go back to that house. But I had to put my past in my past and look to my future.

"It will be alright darlin', I know it will be hard but just know that Alice has been busy redoing the house. This way it will look like a different house all together." I felt calmer knowing that. I let out a big yawn and settled down in my bed. Jasper went and sat next to me. This was our nightly thing. He would hold me and talk to me until I fell asleep. Which most of the time I was asleep before even getting out one word thanks to Jasper.

* * *

**Hey guys thanks for the reviews they really help me. In the next chapter you will see what Edward is doing. I hope you like I hope to have it up today.**


	6. Stupid Vision

**I do not own anything. LOL**

* * *

_Edward's POV_

I still could not believe that she was gone. Why had I left her? I made my way to Italty to beg for death. Once I arrived in Volterra I went straight to the Volturi, once there I would ask my only question.

"May I help you?" The girl behind the front desk asked me.

"Yes I would like to see Aro. Tell him Carlisle's son Edward is here." I told her.

"Um…I…ok just a moment." She said as she walked to the door. As I stood there I started to thinking about my Bella. The way she would blush and smile at me. I felt like the worlds biggest moron for leaving her. I knew at the time it what was best, knowing that every day she spent with me I was putting her in danger. Now I knew that I was being selfish, I knew that she wanted to be one of us, but I was not willing to take that away from her. But I was just doing what I thought was best, not what she wanted. I was so stupid, I was willing to let her age and die the moment she did, but I could have had forever with her.

"Aro will be right with you." The girl came back in and went back behind the desk.

"Thank you." I was trying to think what I would do if they turned me down. I knew that I could try to expose myself, knowing that by doing that I was getting myself a one way ticket to death.

"Edward Cullen it is so nice to meet you." I heard come from behind me. I turned around to be face to face with one of the leaders of the Volturi. He was just as tall as I was, his skin was much paler then mine, it was almost see through. His eyes were a dark violet color. He looked to be about Carlisle's age when he was turned, but he was much older then Carlisle. I was thankful that I did know a few things about then from the time my father had spent with then.

He held his hand out to shake it. I placed my hand in his knowing what was about to happen. He would be able to see every moment of my life, human as well as vampire.

"Oh I see…you loved her. It is a pity that she is dead, she would have made a beautiful vampire. But what you ask of us I must talk with my brothers. Please have a seat and we will be right with you." He said as he walked back through the door.

As I sat there I thought about the special times Bella and I had shared. Many days spent in our meadow. I had planned that night after her birthday party to take her there and ask her to be my wife. I loved her with all I had. I wanted o be with her more than anything. I was also regretting not taking the relationship to the next level like she wanted to. Again I was being selfish. I was worried about hurting her, but she had so much faith in me that I wouldn't. So here it was I was going to die again a virgin. I laughed a little at that. It was then that I heard the door open and I saw the three men that held my fait in their hands.

" Edward if you will come with us we will let you know what we have decided." Aro said as we walked to another room. Once inside I looked around, it made me think about the knights of the round table, since there was a large table in the center of the room, which a little dark haired girl and boy. I was to assume that they were Jane and Alec. I had heard Carlisle take about these twins and their gifts. Jane was able to cause pain in your mind that made you think that you were really in pain, and Alec was able to block all of your senses.

"Please have a seat Edward." Said Aro. He and the tow other men sat down. To Aro's right was Marcus, he had dark hair as well, but he was a bit shorter then Aro's. His eyes were a dark red and his skin was the same shade of pale as Aro's. The man on Aro's other side I was sure was Caius. He look much younger than the other two, as well as he had blonde hair that was down to his shoulders. It was at the moment that I heard there thoughts. They were not going to grant me death but ask me to be a part of their coven. I wanted to die.

"Edward I know that you can hear our thoughts and I know you are not happy with our answer but you have one of two choices. One you can join us and be happy our we will keep you here against you will until you decied to join us. Either way you are not leaving."Aro said.

_Alice's POV_

"_Either way you are not leaving" Aro said._

I could not believe that he would go to the Volturi. Why had I not see that one coming? Well duh I told myself, I can only see what someone plans on doing if they change their mind then the vision changes. I did not know what Edward was going to chose but I knew that either way we would never see our brother again. Part of me hated having to lie to him about Bella dying but I knew that they were not meant to be together.

I was trying to decied wither or not to tell the family what I had just see. I knew that if I did they would go running to Itatly to save him and then he would be back and Bella would go running in his arms, when I had another vision.

"_I am so glad that I get to stay with you this weekend Jasper." Bella said as she pulled herself closer to him._

"_I know darlin' I feel the same way. And I cant believe that Charlie let you stay her after what he did. I was sure that he would never talk to my family again." He laughed as he wrapped his arms around her._

"_Well you know how Alice can be, it is hard to stay mad at her." She said as she kissed his chin._

_Jasper caught her chin with his hand and tilted her had back so that he could kiss her._

"_I know that this is sudden but I think that I am falling in love with you." He said to her._

And that was where it enned. Sometime my visions were like a tv show that you go to a break at the wrong time. GGGRRRRR

I picked up my phone and called Jasper.

* * *

**I know that I left it as a cliff hanger but I just did not feel like rewriting what Alice and Jasper talked about.**

**I am sorry this took awhile. I have a little writers block, I know what I want to happen and when but it is just taking me a while to fill it up. **

**But if you want the next chapter faster help me get 20 reviews. Thanx**

**Shannon**


	7. What the hell happen in the Shower?

**Thank you so much for the reviews. See I told you that I would update today. This chapter is some Jasper and Bella fluff. I hope you guys like it. I know, they are taking a while to get together but I dont want it to be like bamn they are together, Even thought Jasper is already there. I swaer that boy has a mind of his own.**

**Oh and I dont own anything, cause it I did I was so keep Jasper and Edward to myself. LOL**

* * *

_Bella's POV_

I woke up to the sun shining in my room. It was so funny some times, when I first moved to Forks I missed the sun and now I hated to see the sun. I pulled the cover over my head as I heard some one laughing at me. I sat up and saw Jasper sitting in my old rocking chair.

"Come on Darlin', you have school today. And if you don't get up you will be late." He said. "Oh and by the way you hair looks like a haystack but you are still beautiful." I cringed at those words since that was the same thing Edward had said the first night I knew he had stayed.

"What's wrong Darlin'?" I knew that he could feel my sadness.

"Well that is just something Edward said to me once." I told him as I looked down at my bed.

"I am sorry" He said as he sat there and thought for a moment. "Ok I need a favor if that is alright with you sugar." I laughed a little with him calling me sugar. Must be a southern thing. (A/N: It is a southern thing; I am from Texas so I have a lot more little things coming)

"Anything for you." I said as I got off the bed and walked to the closet to pick out an outfit for the day.

"Well I need you to tell me things that Edward did and said so that I will not do them. I know that what I am asking will be hard for you to do but I just don't want to see you hurt over him anymore." I stopped looking in the closet and thought for a moment.

"No Jasper I will not tell you all the things he did. I don't want to hurt either but I don't want you do not say or do something for fear of hurting me. It will take time for me to get over him all the way but at least when you do them it will replace the memories with good ones." I said as I kissed his forehead.

_Jasper's POV_

As I felt her lips on my forehead it took everything in me to not kiss her lips. Over the last month I had gotten used to her scent. But with her this close to me her blood was the last thing on my mind. I was falling in love with this human and it scared the shit out of me.

I now understood why Edward had gone ape shit a few times. I would protect her with my last breath (well you know what I mean). At first I never understood why he did it, she was just a human, and all she was to us was a food source. But the longer I spent with her alone I realized that she was more then just a simple human. She might not be a vampire but the only thing that made her different from us was the physical things. She was so brave and would fight till no one was left standing. Ever after he had left her she had pick up the pieces and moved on with her life. I mean she was not 100% Bella but she was living as best as she could. Most human girls (from the feeling I got from them) thought that there life was over when their boyfriends left them and they would just shut down all the way.

It was as if Bella went into sleep mode for a while but when she came back on she was full force. I knew the moment we came back that our lives would be change forever.

And now she was willing to have me do things and say things Edward said just so that I would not change who I was. Little did she know I was already changing for her. But in a good way. I was ready for this weekend so that I could show her that she could be in my home with out thinking about him.

Alice had taken everything out of Edward's room two weeks ago when I told her that I wanted to bring Bella over and I did not think it would be a good idea for her to see that. Alice tried to tell me that it would be better if she got closure with that but I told her that I did not want him hurting her any more, that I was helping with the closure.

Alice had a grand plan to turn Edward's old room into Bella's room. She had gone out and found everything that was in Bella's room at her house so that it looked the same. I was surprised the first time I had seen it. I was sure that I was at the Swan house again. I was just hoping that Bella would like it.

"Thank you Darlin', for letting me be me." I said as she walked out of the room for a human moment. I could hear the shower start and I realized that I was thinking about what she would look like in there. _Son of a Bitch, what the hell was I thinking?_

A few moments later Bella came back in the room and her face was the color of a strawberry.

"Was the water to hot for you sugar?" I asked. I noticed that she did not look at me. What the hell happened in the shower? Oh hell it then hit me.

"I am so sorry Bella; I did not mean to feel that." I said to her. I knew that if I was still human I would have been just as red as she was. I could not believe that I let my lust transfer to her. And with that she turned a brighter shade.

"Um…it…is…ok" She finally spoke. "Can…we…um…forget that happened." She laughed.

"Anything you want sugar. Do you want me to take you to school today?" I asked her hoping that she would say yes. I felt her excitement so I knew that it was a yes. So maybe I was not able to see her future or hear her thoughts but I was able to tell her moods.

"That would be great sugar." It was so cute listing to her trying to sound southern. I would one day after we were married take her to Houston and show her my past. Shit did I just say when we are married. Wow there buddy putting the cart before the horse. I laughed at that.

"Are you making fun of me General?" She asked.

"No ma'am I would never make fun of a lady, not get your books you are late for school." I said as I stood up.

"I am not late with the way you Cullen's drive I will be early." We both laughed as we made our way down the stairs.

* * *

**Aww aren't they so cute. I find it easier to write fro Jasper's POV, but it is funny cause when I started this I had plans for him and he just up and changed them.**

**If you want more you know the drill. Lets get to 30 reviews.**

**Thanx**

**Shannon**


	8. Singer vs Soulmate

**Thank you guys so much for getting to thirty. It really helps me write knowing that there are people out there that want more. Most of this chapter is in Jasper's POV.**

**I do not own Jasper, Alice, Bella, Edward or Mike, cause if I did I have alot in mind that I want to do with Jasper and edward.**

**Read and review.**

* * *

_Jasper's POV_

I still could not believe that Bella would be waiting for me at my house when I got home Friday. I was happy that Alice decided to come along with me. I need to talk to her about all that was happening.

"Why are you just looking at you food instead of eating it, silly?" Alice said as she bounced over to where I was. I had just taken down a mountain lion and had yet to finish it.

"Sorry I was just thinking about things." I finished my animal and wiped the last trace of blood from my mouth. It felt weird hunting with Alice again. Most of the time we would take down an animal together share it and the make love before we found another animal and went home.

"What are you thinking about?" She asked. I did not understand that she did not see this coming.

"Well I know you know what I am about to ask so just tell me what you think." I told her. Just wanting to get this over with. I could not believe I was asking my ex-wife about a girl I was falling in love with

"Look Jazz, I can't tell you much without affecting the future. But what I can tell you is that what you feel for Bella is real and you are meant to be with her." She said. How could that be she was Edward's singer not mine.

"How is that she was Edward's singer?" I asked her.

"Well yes she is and still is his singer but she is your soul mate. Sometimes with a singer it is just about their blood that calls you. With Edward her blood sang to him and he grew to love her so that he would not turn into the monster that he felt he was well still thinks he is. But with you, you love her for who she is. With Bella her blood is what made her love Edward but with you it is her heart that has fallen for you. If you were to leave her like Edward did she would die. I mean it when a soul mate leaves you your body shuts down." She said.

"But how is that so, I mean I was living for many years without her and we are both still alive. And I did leave her once, all of us did." I told her trying to discount what she said. Bella could not be my soul mate.

"Yes that is true, we all did leave her. That is what made her loose herself for so long, it was not because of Edward as she thought it was for you. If we had not come back so would slip away to nothing thinking that it was Edward she was dying for. Her heart broke the moment Edward told her that we all had left. I saw it. I watched to whole vision and she was sad that he was leaving her but the moment he said that we had left her heart broke in to pieces. And the moment we came back her heart was better. Yes she thinks that she loves Edward and that is why she is missing him but that is not it. Her blood miss him not her heart, her heart missed you. The blood and the heart will always want to different things."

"Alice that makes no sense, I mean the heart needs blood to live so they have to want the same thing." I told her; at this point I think she was blowing smoke up my ass to let me feel better about what I felt for her.

"Yes that is true to science but think of it as a mythical thing. You can't say that you don't believe that I mean look at you and me. We are vampire's we are mythical creatures" Ok damn she had me there I had to admit.

"Ok Alice I can see what you are saying, but what are we going to do when Edward comes back and finds out that Bella is with me?" That was the one and only thing that kept me from acting on these feeling I had for Bella.

"Don't worry about Edward we will not see him for a while and I hope that he has found his soul mate by then so it will be easier for him. I know you are going to ask me how can I not see that but some how he is blocking me from seeing his future, I get little things here and there, so I know that he is still alive but he does not want me to see what he is up to." Man I hate Edward sometimes.

"No lets finish eating so I can go back to the house and get ready for Bella tomorrow." She said as she ran and jumped on a mountain lion. I join her in the hunt and let myself feel a little better about everything with Bella. The only problem now was trying to get her to understand all of this as well.

_Bella's POV_

I could not believe that Charlie was letting me stay the whole weekend. I also could not believe Alice had dazzled him just a little. I could not wait to be a vampire so that I was able to do that. Wait! What was I thinking; Edward was never coming back so he was never going to change me. Well I knew to vampires that had stayed that I love and I was sure I would be able to convince them to make me a part of their family.

I loved all the Cullen's like my own family. There was Esme, the mother I always need. She was there for me when I need her and she never needed me the way Renee need me. Carlisle, my second father, he made me feel like a part of the family the day I had met him. Alice, the twin sister I always wanted. The one who I could stay up late with and go shopping with. Rosalie the older sister who thought that I was a pain in the ass. Emmett, the big brother I always wanted and need. He was there to help me when I need him and kick any ones ass that was mean to me. And Jasper the lonely brother that would shy away from everyone. But that was not true anymore. Jasper was becoming more of a helpful figure everyday.

It felt weird the moment he and Alice showed up that night. I still felt the dull pain of not have Edward but my heart leapt for joy the moment I looked in to Jasper's honey color eyes. And that is what scared the hell out of me. Over the last month I could feel myself falling in love with him. I mean part of me still missed Edward and I knew that I would always love him but I was falling hard for Jasper. I hated that he had to be gone for so long and so far but I was getting to spend the weekend with him.

I had learned over the last month that he loved to read like I did. He told me that he had a large collection of books and I was welcome to them anytime I want. So I was ready to get a few new books to read.

As I was sitting in my last class of the day I was looking at the clock trying to get it to speed up. I only had ten more minutes till I would be on my way to the Cullen's house.

Finally after what felt like hours the bell finally rang. I ran to my locker to put away the books that I would not need this weekend. I was so in a hurry that I did not hear Mike and the gang tell me to have fun this weekend and that they would see me Monday. I tried to walk slower but my legs got the better of me and I ran right to my truck to see the golden hair beauty standing next to my truck. I tried to slow myself but I only managed to trip over my own feet and I started to fall. Right before I hit the ground I felt two strong hands grab me.

"A little excited Darlin'"

* * *

**I hope that you liked this. I had to explain how it was so easy for Alice to leave Jasper and How easy falling in love with Bella was. **

**Dont worry we will find out what Edward is up to later in this story.**

**Yes Alice will find her soul mate in this story.**

**And the other Cullen's will be coming soon I promise.**

**Thanx**

**Shannon**


	9. She has more guts than you

**Hey ya'll, thank you for the comments. **

**Sorry it took me a while to get this out. I hope you like it. **

* * *

_Jasper's POV_

As I watched her run out of the school I felt my breath catch in my throat. She was so beautiful that it hurt. The moment that she saw me she tried to slow only to trip herself. No I under stood what Edward bought stock in bubble wrap and was planning on buying a whole truck load. This girl was more a danger to herself then us vampires. But I was able to catch her before she hit the ground.

"A little excited Darlin'" I looked into her eyes and smiled.

"Where's the fire?" I asked knowing that I was the fine she was running towards not from. I took pride in the fact that I was finally able to be around her and not carve her blood.

"I am sorry…I am….oh hell I am just happy to see you silly." She said as her cheeks grew a deep red shade.

"Don't feel embarrassed, I feel the same." I laughed. God it was so easy now that I understood my feelings. I was able to just let go.

"So sugar you ready to see what our dear sister has done to the house since you last saw it." I could see that she was trying to figure out why I had called Alice 'our' sister. Well I guess she figured that I meant that she was my sister as well. Well that was what this weekend was about, telling her how I felt.

"Yeah I just need to run by my house and get a few things." She said. I guess that she had forgotten that Alice could see the future and would already have everything at the house for her.

"What do you need from your house? Alice already had anything and everything that you could need. Remember I told you Alice has done a lot to the house since the last time you saw it." I could see that she was remembering that Alice could see the future.

"Alright cowboy, lead the way." She said as she climbed into the truck. But I had planned to drive her to the house since I had run here.

"Well if you would like I can drive. I did walk here." I said with a smile that I knew she would accuse me of dazzling her with. As I saw the red begin to form on her cheeks I could feel her lust then embarrassment. God I loved that she did that. I decided to not say anything about it knowing that it would only make her even more embarrassed. She slid to the other side of the truck as I climbed into the driver's seat.

"Wow, do you not like to go fast?" She asked as I was driving. At first I did not understand what she meant by that since we both knew that her truck would not go any faster then 60 mpr.

"Oh I am sorry would you like me to speed up." I said turning towards her to give her a quick smile.

"Well I thought that your whole family liked to go fast, I mean that is what he said." I still hated that she was only able to call him that but I knew that she was still hurting. I was hoping that after this weekend she would be able to forget that hurt.

"Well I just remember that you hate it when we go fast." I swear for a moment I felt love coming from her but I just figured that it was just like a brotherly love.

We finally reach Alice and my house. The out side was still the same but I knew that once we were inside Bella would not have to be reminded of the past. Alice had done so many things that I thought that it was a different house the first time I had walked into it after spending the night with Bella.

"Well here we are, are you ready?" I asked her as I climbed out of the truck and offered her my hand.

_Bella's POV_

"_Well here we are, are you ready?" Jasper asked as he climbed out of my truck and offered me his hand._

I love the southern charm that he had. I still could not believe that I had never noticed it before. But then again I had not spent much alone time with him, when I was with _him_.

I was a little scared about going back into this house. But Jasper had said that Alice had done so much that I would be fine. It still looked like the same house but what could Alice do about that with out tearing down the whole house and start over.

The moment I walked into the house I saw what he meant. I had remembered that the house had only white furniture, and most of the time the house smelt like them, which was not a bad thing since they had a lovely sweet smell. But this time with I saw the living room it was totally different. It reminded me of a cross between my living room at my old house in Arizona and Charlie's. The hard wood flood that used to be a light color was now a dark brown. There was a couch and a love seat that had not been there the last time. It was weird since I knew that Alice and Jasper could stand for hours on end with out getting tired.

"Do you like it?" I heard Alice say as she came down the stairs.

"Oh my god, Alice I love it but I also love it the way it was." I told her.

"Well I saw your mother house when we went to Arizona last spring to save you and I had see Charlie's house as well so I thought that if I combined the tow you would feel more at home " She said as she came closer to me.

"But Alice as long as I am with you and Jasper I am at home." I told her as I hugged her. God how I had missed her after they left. She was the best friend I had ever had.

"Ok, ok let me show you your room." She said as she looked at Jasper. I wonder what look he was giving her.

She led me up the stairs to the third story. Oh no I was not ready to see _his _room yet. I could not believe that she would put me in _his_ room.

"It will be alright darlin'"Jasper whispered in my ear. It sent chills down my spine and I knew that as long as he was with me I could do this.

She stood at the door and opened it. The moment I looked inside I could not believe what I was seeing. It was my room back a Charlie's. Did I step into a time warp or something? I started to laugh as I pictured Tim Curry dancing around in women clothing.

"What is so funny sugar?" Jasper asked.

"I was just thinking about a movie I saw the other night. That is all. Alice I love it. Thank you so much sis." I told her as I walked into my new room.

There were a few things that were different about the room. Like the bed was not a twin like it was at Charlie's. It was at least a queen and I could tell that it was a lot softer then mine. I did the craziest thing that I was sure they had ever seen a human do. I ran and took a flying leap for the bed. I landed right in the middle and I was right it was a lot softer then mine. And the sheets were silk, man I was starting to think that I was going to tall Charlie that I was moving in here just for the bed. Or ask Alice where she got it and get me one for my room.

I looked at Alice and Jasper as they started to laugh at me. "Hey what are you to laughing at?" I asked them as I ran to the book case that was another difference in this room.

"Well you just look like a newborn vampire at the mall." Jasper said. That was a weird thing; I guess it was like the human saying 'like a kid in a candy store'.

"What I just can't help it, this bed and these books. I love it. I am thinking about moving in here. My soul be damn." I laughed. I hoped that they knew I was joking with that last part. I could tell by the look in Jasper and Alice's eyes that they under stood.

"She has more guts than you can hang on a fence." Jasper said.

"Jasper what the hell does that mean and it sounds gross." I said as I looked at the rest of my room.

"Well Darlin' it is a Texas saying it means you are unafraid of anything. And Living in a house with two vampires is not being scared." He laughed.

"Alright cowboy why don't you show me your room?" I said as I walked up to him and put my arm around his.

* * *

**"She has more guts than you can hang on a fence." I love that saying. It is a little gross but it Texan.**

**I wanted to show a funnier side to Jasper.**

**The next chapter you will see Jasper show Bella his new room adn he will tell her how he really feels. **

**RxR If I get 50 by tomorrow night I will put up another chapter.**

**Thanx**

**Shannon**


	10. Save a Horse Ride a Cowboy

**Thank you again for the comments. This is a long chapter I hope you like it.**

**I do not own anything!**

* * *

_Jasper's POV_

I could still not get over how easy it was to have her in my house. I also could not get over how fast her emotions changed the moment she went into her room. As we stood outside the door I could feel that she did not want to go in there but the moment Alice opened the door and saw that it looked nothing like it had the last time she was there she was so happy.

"Alright cowboy, why don't you show me your room?" She asked as she put her arm in mine. I was so glad that Alice had decided to take the spare bedroom on the second floor that just held storage. That way we would have our own rooms.

I lead her back down the stairs to where my room was. It was right under hers, and I would be able to hear her at all times when she was in there. I opened my door to show her my room. I had only seen it once since Alice had completed it.

My flooring was the same coloring as Bella's. dark wood. But unlike Bella I had a bear skin rug in the middle. I knew she was going to ask me about the bed since I did not ever need to sleep but Alice had told me that this way if Bella wanted to spend time in here she would feel more at home with a bed. The bed was a king size four poster dark cherry wood bed. My sheets we are silk dark blue sheets. A dark blue sheer covering was hung from the four posters. I loved this bed; I had helped Alice pick it out since it was close to what I had in my old home in Texas.

"Wow, what is with the bed. I mean don't get me wrong it is beautiful and I would love to spend sometime on it but you don't sleep." She asked. I felt a small tinge of lust coming off her.

"Well I figured that maybe you could spend the night in here so I am not always at you house or in your room." I said with a wink.

"Well you two since you have seen each others room how about I steal Bella to show her my room and you can go down stairs and make her something to eat." Alice said as she grabbed Bella.

Now I understood what Edward meant by her being so small but being a big pain in my steel butt. I left to two girls and went down stairs to the kitchen to make Bella dinner. I was so glad that the last time I was in college I tool culinary arts. At least this way I was able to make her dinner. I decided to make her mushroom ravioli, since I had heard Edward say one time that she loved that dish.

I walked over to the ipod that was sitting on the counter and turned it on. I pick on of my favorite songs from it and turned it up.

_Bella's POV_

Sometimes I hated my sister. She was the world's biggest pain in my butt but I had to love her. I would have all weekend to spend with both of them. She led me down the hall to what used to be storage. So I knew that it was her room.

"Hey Alice, please tell me you left everyone else room ok." I asked her. I did not want Rose to hate me any more, just in case she came home to a completely different room.

"Of course silly, I only messed with your, Jasper, mine and the living room. I left everything else the same. Since those are the room you will be in most of the time I hope to make you feel more at home here so that you will spend more time here. Don't get me wrong I am happy that you are Jasper are together and he is spending so much time with you but I miss you and I don't want you two to be like you and Edward. I swear that that boy want to keep you just for himself." That made me laugh because that is how it was. I was either up in his room or he was at my house. It seemed that he did not want me around his family.

When she opened the door to her room I could not believe how big this room was. I mean I had only seen this room once and there was so much in it that I thought that it was just a closet. But now it was so big and open.

It reminded me of a loft apartment in New York. You know the kind you see in Vogue or other magazines like that. But it was still beautiful. Unlike mine and Jasper's room she did not have a bed. She had a rather large chair that could double as a bed if needed. Her computer was on the far wall up against the glass wall that all the rooms on this side of the house had. I was scared to ask her about her closet seeing how big this room was. It was then that I heard music coming from down stairs.

"I swear that boy can't go a day with out listing to that song." She laughed. "Here follow me and we can catch him in the act, it is quite funny.

We walk down the back stairs that was hardly used. She pointed for me to look around the corner to see what Jasper was doing.

I could not believe what I was seeing. Jasper was standing in the middle of the kitchen cutting up vegetables singing 'Save a Horse Ride a Cowboy' by Big and Rich. It was the cuties thing I had ever seen. I could not help but laugh so loud that he stopped what he was doing.

"What's so funny Darlin'?" He asked as I walked into the kitchen. I picked up a piece of red bell pepper and took a bite.

"Oh nothing I just think that you are so cute." I giggled.

"Well maybe if you play your cards right you will get to save a horse tonight." He whispered in my ear. I started to choke on my bell pepper and started to cough. I felt the blush return to my face. I swear between him and that sexy Texan accent I would forever be red faced.

I heard a giggle come from the stairs, I had forgotten that Alice was standing there and she could hear everything that he just said.

"Well you two I am going out tonight so you two have fun and I will be back tomorrow morning to steal Bella away to go shopping." She said as she jumped out the window. I was now really nervous to be alone with Jasper.

"Well sugar your dinner is ready. Mushroom Ravioli and a garden salad. I hope it taste ok, to does not smell very good. But then I guess that blood does not smell go to you." He laughed as she set my dinner on the dining room table. This was the on thing I hated about being around vampires when I needed to eat. I mean it felt like I was so science experiment to them while I ate. Jasper could sense my mood and told me that he would go and pick out a movie for us to watch and then take a shower.

After I was done eating my dinner I took my bowl and plate to the kitchen to wash it. As I was just putting them on the drying rack I felt like I was being watched. I turned around to see Jasper. My eyes almost fell out of my head at what he was wearing.

Jasper stood there wearing a pair of wrangler jeans that we tight and a dark pearl snap shirt and a pair of black cowboy boots. I was wondering if we were going out t the movies since he was dressed up.

"Well I feel a little under dressed." I told him and I looked down at what I was wearing. I still had on what I went to school in that day. I was wearing a pair of acid wash jeans that were old so they were a bit baggy and a white t-shirt that was a little low cut in the front. As well I was bare footed.

"Well Darlin' I could take off a few things if you wanted to." Oh my god that boy knew how to start my engine. I thought about all the things I wanted to take off of him and those pants were the only thing I wanted to leave on. Well crap Mr. Empathy over there just got the biggest smile on his face so I knew he could feel my lust.

"Well how about I take on my top shirt and boots will that make you feel better." Hell yes it would as long as you leave them jeans alone. I thought to myself.

He took off the blue shirt to revile that he was wearing a white under shirt that hugged his body just right. He was a little bit taller the Edward and was also a bit more built then Edward but not as built as Emmett. But still my god I was scared that his shirt was going to ripe right off his body, well that was if I did not ripe it off myself.

What the hell was wrong with me? I never had these thoughts about Edward….wait I was able to think his name now. Well that was a step in the right direction I guess.

After he took off his boots he stood up and took my hand. "Well I picked out a movie, what room would you like to watch it in?" He asked as lead me out of the kitchen.

"Well I guess we could go to your room since we spend so much time at my house." I could tell he was fine with that and lead me to his room. Once inside his room he led me to the bed and told me to get comfortable and he put the movie in. Once it was in he joined me on the bed.

"I hope you like scary movies." He said as the opening credits started. Texas Chainsaw Massacre.

"I have seen this, I have always wanted to but Renee said that it was too scary and since I don't have a TV in my room I was never able to watch it. I asked Edward once if we could and he told me the same thing my mother had said." I told him.

_Jasper's POV_

I could not believe that she had just said his name. I guess I was doing something right. I knew the outfit would make her act that way and I loved to see the blush on her face. I was just hoping that she felt the same about me that I did about her.

I had chosen the movie since I had seen it so many times and I wanted to be able to talk to her. But when she told me that she had never seen it I decided that I would wait to talk to her until after the movie was over. But about twenty minutes into the movie she screamed and grabbed on to me. Well I guess I had chosen the right movie.

"Do you want me to stop the movie sugar?" I asked her hoping that she would say yes so I could tell her how I felt about her.

"Well I want to finish it but I want to talk to you about a few things first." She said. I could feel the lump in my throat growing larger. I stopped the movie and turned so that we were face to face.

"Ladies first." I said as I pointed to her.

"Well Jasper I would actually like to hear what you have to say first. It might affect what I have to say to you."

"I know that we have only been friends for a few months but I want to tell you that…I…um…fallinginlovewithyou." I spit out the last part so fast that I was worried that she did not hear it.

"Well then that does change what I have to say to you" I felt the sadness in my face grow.

"No no Jasper don't be sad I wanted to tell you that I am starting to fall in love with you as well and I was worried that you did not feel the same about me." I could not believe what she had just said. I was so happy that I did not even think about what I was doing. I kissed her.

I could feel that she was kissing me back but at the same time she was holding something back.

"I am not Edward Bella; you do not have to hold anything back." I whispered against her lips. Well that did it; she attacked me with such passion that I almost lost it right then and there. I felt her tongue trace my bottom lip that I allowed her to enter my mouth.

The taste of her was so much better then I had imaged. I had one arm around her waist and the other in her hair. I pulled her closer to me so that I could taste her more. I knew that she needed air so I took my lips of her mouth to retuned them to her beautiful neck I laid kisses all over her neck and face. And when she stopped me I was afraid that I had done something wrong only to find out that she wanted me to take off my shirt. I did as she wanted and then took off her shirt at the same time.

The feel of her warm skin on mine was so wonderful that I never wanted to let go. I returned to kissing her all over her chest that I did not hear my door open.

"Way to go bro." Emmett shouted

* * *

** I had to put the Wrangler jeans in there, I mean there is nothing sexier then a southern boy in Wranglers. **

**Also I thought that it would be funny to see Jasper singing Save a Horse Ride a Cowboy. I love that song.**

**Also the rest of the Cullen's are back....Well maybe not all of them. Dont worry Edward will be back but now it is time for the Cullen's to find out about Jasper and Bella even thoguht they have only just started.**

**Please RxR**


	11. Come on Rosie help me

**I hope you like last chapter. This chapter the Cullen's are back minus Edward.**

**I dont own anything.**

* * *

_Emmett's POV_

"Come on Rosie, please help me? I want to go back to Forks. It has been months and Jazz and Alice have not come back." I hated to beg my wife to side with me but I had to. I missed my little sister Bella. Stupid Edward.

I can remember the day that Edward told us that we were leaving. I still could not believe that he wanted to leave her. I could see that he had a love with her that was like Mom and Dad. I tried telling him that we could keep Jazz away from her and all that but he would not listen. I even tried to tell him that it would be alright if he turned Bella but that was way out of the question for him.

He was such a goodie goodie for a vamp. Man if the table was turned and Rose was a human I would have turned her the very moment she said she wanted to be like me. But that was the difference from me and Ed.

"No Em you remember what Alice said" My lovely wife said back.

It had been a month since Alice had called and told us that Bella was actually alive and she had not died.

"_Rosie Alice is on the phone for you." I told my wife. I wondered why she all my phone and not Rose and then I remembered that Rose had broken it after she told Edward that Bella had died. _

_The whole family had mourned Bella's death. Esme tried to call Edward and tell him to come home so that we could be there for him but he never answered his phone. Carlisle told us that he would come home when he was ready._

_I could tell that Alice was telling Rosie something that she did not believe because she was talking so fast that even I could not understand what she was saying. As soon as she hung up the phone I asked her what happened._

"_Bella is alive." Was all Rose was able to get out?_

"_What do you mean she is alive, she told you that Bella had died. How is that possible?" I asked her._

"_Well it seems that our dear sister had a vision about Edward finding out she was dead and then she had another vision that Bella would fall in love with someone else, the one she was meant to be with her soul mate." Rose said_

"Please Rose; I want to se who this jerk is." I told her. I wanted to see this guy that was supposed to be Bella's soul mate. I wanted to give this guy the big brother talk that stated that if he hurts Bella I will hunt him down and kill him and I would mean it.

"Alright fine but we will have to talk to Esme and Carlisle and see if they want to join us." Hot damn I would be getting to go back to Forks and see my little sister.

After mom and dad came home we told them that we wanted to go back to Forks and they agreed that it would be ok to go back. Since Alice would be there and we would be able to see when and if Edward ever came home.

We were finally back in Forks, I was so ready to get back to mine and Rose room and find the games I had hidden. The moment we walked into the house I swore that we were not in the right house. Everything was different. But different in a good way, it reminded me of Bella's mom and dad's house. I started to laugh when I heard heaving breathing coming for Jasper and Alice's room. Man I swear those two never had sex and when that did I always loved to sneak in and catch them.

As I made my way to there room I had to stop dead where I was I heard a heart beat in there with Jasper. What the hell, he was cheating on Alice or he had brought a meal back to the house either way I was going to kick his ass.

"Emmett Cullen you get over here right now." I heard Alice say.

"What the hell Alice, did you know that Jasper has a human in ya'll room?" I hope to god that she did.

"Yes Em I know and that is just Jasper's room now. Remember how I told Rose that Bella would find her soul mate well it is Jasper." Well I will be damn, I would still have to give Jasper the talk but I was sure that Alice had already told him that if he hurt her then it would cause his death.

I decided that I would just walk in instead of knocking.

"Way to go Bro!" I yelled as I saw Bella on the bed wearing her pants and just a bra.

_Bella's POV_

I swear I screamed so loud that Charlie was able to hear me. I pulled Jasper in front of me so Emmett was not able to see me. But it was useless since Jasper jumped off the bed and was trying to rush Em out of the room.

"Emmett I swear that if you do not get out of my room right now I will tear off a body part that Rose will really miss if you know what I mean." And with that Jasper was outside of the room with Emmett. I tried to find my shirt but all I found was a shredded white piece of clothing. Well hell, I would just have to put on Jasper's shirt. The moment I put it over my head I could smell Jasper.

"Emmett I swear if you do not go back down stairs and wait for me a Bella I will get Rose up here." I heard Jasper yell outside the door. A few moments later Jasper walked back into the room.

"Bella, love, I am so sor… well look at you in my shirt. There is nothing sexier then a women in her man's shirt. Well when you are ready the family is downstairs and Emmett said that if we are not down there in five minutes he would be coming back up her and dragging you down stairs" Wait the whole family was down stairs, did that mean that Edward was down there. My heart began to beat so fast I was scared that it was going to beat right out of my chest. Jasper could sense my mood and sent a wave of calm at me.

"It is alright love, Edward is not here, the family has not spoken with him in about a month, and Carlisle said that it was normal for him to be like that." I was so glad that Jasper was there with me to calm me down. I knew that I did not love Edward anymore but I still was not ready to face him. Jasper and I had just started to date well if that is what you would call it.

"Jasper, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure love what is it." He asked.

"Well I was just…um…wondering… what are me and you?" I asked him as my face turned red and I looked down at the floor.

"Bella love I was hoping that you would be my girlfriend. I mean I know that we have just started dating and I did not want to scare you with what I feel for you so I am willing to start off slow and just be your boyfriend." He said as he placed a cool hand under my chin and made me look into his honey colored eyes.

"Ok well we better get down there and face your family. I am still scared about how they will feel about you and I being together, you know." I told him and I started to walk towards the door.

"Love you know how my family feels about you, I don't think they really care who you are with as long as you are happy. They knew what happened to you when Edward left and I think that there only worry its that I will do the same but I want you to know that I will not leave you no matter what happens. I love you." He said as he kissed me. He love me, was I ready to tell him that I loved him.

"Jasper, I…um….think…!" I was cut off by Emmett rushing thought the door.

"Hey if you two are done swapping spit the family can't wait to see Bella." Damnit Emmett I was going to so kill him.

"Alright Em we are coming." I said as we walked down to the living room. I saw Esme and Carlisle sitting on the brand new love seat talking to Alice and Rose.

"Alice I love what you have done to the living room." Esme said to her and I waked into the room.

"Bella, dear it is so wonderful to see you. I am so happy that you are here. I have missed you. You know I always thought of you as a daughter. I am so sorry that I have not talked to you in the last seven months. I am such a horrible mother. Can you forgive me?" I swear Esme looked like she was going to cry. But how could I not forgive them. They were only doing what Edward wanted and I knew that Esme would do anything for his first son.

"Mom How could I not forgive you, you are the best mother ever. I love you and I have missed you so much." I hugged her to let her know that I was telling the truth.

And with that Emmett came running and picked me up into a hug. "Emmett…can't….breath…still…human." I said as he finally set me down.

"Sorry little sis, I have just missed you. So have you fallen down anymore?" He asked me.

"OUCH. What the hell Rose?" He said as he was rubbing the spot on the back of his head where Rose had hit him.

"Well Bella it is so wonderful to see you again. How have you been?" Carlisle asked me. I really did not want to tell that that I had all but shut down after they left.

"I was better Dad, but I am doing great now. I am so happy to have you back. I am sorry that Alice changed the house so much."

"Oh it is alright darling. I love what Alice has done to the house. I mean it makes me feel like I am in a story book with a fun loving family. But Alice said that you now have a room at our home. Would you mind if I went to take a look." How was she going to react when she found out that I was in Edwards's old room?

"Um…mom did Alice tell you where my room is?"

"Well yes darling, do not get me wrong I love my son, but he has chosen to not be a part of this family for the time being. If and when he comes back I have a house on the property, well I have a few and I will get on of them ready for him or for you and Jasper." Wait I could not believe what she had just said. Had Alice seen something and she was not telling me about. I shot a look at her and she shot one back saying that we would talk later.

I was so happy at this moment, not only would I get to spend time with Jasper all weekend I now had my family back. I did not realize how much I missed them until they came back. I knew that they were just as happy, well maybe not all of them. Rose was still giving me that look that she always gave me. It was the look like I did not belong here. But as soon as I looked at her she smiled at me.

"Bella I would really like to talk to you when you get a moment, I know that you came here this weekend to spend time with Jasper but I really want to talk to you." Rose asked me.

"Well sure would you like to come up to my room and we can talk?" I asked her.

"Sure lead the way." She said as I started to walk up the stairs. I was nervous to talk to her but I knew that Jasper and Emmett would not let anything happen to me. I opened my door and went and sat on my lovely bed.

"Wow, Alice did a great job. It looks just like your room at Charlie's. I mean I had only seen it once when Esme and I were guarding Charlie for James and Victoria. But still I love it. Look I want you to understand why I hated you so much the last time we were here." She told me about her past and it all made since, yes she loved Emmett and would not trade him for the world but she hated what she was, All she ever wanted was to be able to get married, have a baby and grow old with her husband.

"But now I understand why you want to be a part of this family and knowing that the only way is for you to be like us. I just wish that you would at least think about what I said ok sweetie." Wait did she just call me sweetie. Well hell she did.

"Thank you Rose. I am not sure I still want to be a vampire I mean Jasper and I just started dating and I want to take things slow, I think that part of the problem with Edward and I was that I was always asking him to change me. With Jasper I am going to do things different. But I am so glad that you think of me as a sister." And with that Rose left me to my room. I knew she was running off to see if Alice had messed with her room. I had to laugh about that.

"Finally we are alone again." Jasper said as he was leaning on the door to my room.

"What do you mean the whole family is here?"

"Well not really they went out to hunt and promised to be gone until tomorrow morning so we have the whole night to ourselves." Oh boy a night with just him and I. I felt the lust start to build again and I turned red faced. Man I really hated that.

"It is alright Darlin' I feel the same way. There is now reason for you to feel embarrassed." He said as he walked into my room and shut the door.

* * *

**I hope you liked this Chapter. I know I left it on a cliff but I had to leave it some where since some really funny things happen in the next chapter. **

**I am sorry that I did not put in there Rose story but I just did not feel lliek putting it all in there. She and Bella will become alot closer as the story goes on.**

**Please Review. It helps me put the chapters up faster.**

**Thanx**

**Shannon**


	12. Think about baseball, yeah that helped

**Hey guys, sorry it took me so long to get this on out. **

**Again I do not own the Twilight Saga, they are owned to **

* * *

_Bella's POV_

"_It is alright Darlin' I feel the same way. There is no reason for you to feel embarrassed." He said as he walked into my room and shut the door._

I felt the blood rush to my face even more. There was something about Jasper that made me want to do things that no girl should want to do. There were several time when I was with Edward that I had wanted to go father in our relationship but in the back of my mind part of me did not. But with Jasper all of me wanted to.

I knew that Jasper could feel what I was feeling and I wished that I was able to control what I was feeling. So I did what every teenage boy does I started to think about baseball, but that did nothing for me because all I could see what Jasper in his baseball gear.

_Ok brain, think about something else. Thinking about…um….well hell what could I think about that would let this feeling of lust go away. Oh I got it._

I started to think about a movie I had seen the other day that made me laugh so hard. That was it I was feeling happy.

"Darlin' what are you thinking about you mood is all over the place?" Jasper asked.

"Oh I was just thinking about this movie I saw the other day. But hey we did not finish that movie we were watching. Do you want to go to your room and get it and we can finish it?" I asked hoping that with him out of my room for a few minutes I would be able to calm down.

With that he left the room and went back to his room to get the movie. I decided to change in to my pajamas. There was a bathroom connected to my room, so I grabbed the cloths and went in there to change. I changed in to the green tank top and black pants. I was so glad that Alice had thought about what I would want to wear for once.

As I was coming out of the bathroom I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in." I told whoever was at the door. I had hoped that it was Jasper but to my shock it was Esme.

_Jasper's POV_

As I walked into Bella's room and shut the door I could feel lust coming off her so strong that it took everything I had not to rush to the bed and rip off her clothing and have my way with her. But I would not do that to her. I would wait until she was sure that was what she wanted and also I needed to talk to Carlisle about it. I had never had sex with a human before I was did not know how I would be able to not hurt her.

As I was standing there watching her I could feel that her emotions were all over the place. They went for happy, to scared, to nervous, lust, there was a lot of lust and the happiness. What the hell was going on in her beautiful head.

"Darlin' what are you thinking about you mood is all over the place?" I asked her.

"Oh I was just thinking about this movie I saw the other day. But hey we did not finish that movie we were watching. Do you want to go to your room and get it and we can finish it?" She asked me. I stood there for a few moments and thought about it.

I turned and left her room. I would give her a little bit longer so that she would calm her lust down. Because if she did not I would have to fight all night long to stay in control. So I decided to take this time to talk to Carlisle.

I found him in his study which was across from my study Sometime I did not wonder how Bella did not get lost here. We had six bed rooms, three studies, a living room, a formal living room, a kitchen with a breakfast nook and a formal dining room. And then to top it off Esme had three cottages on the property. One Alice used to hold all he cloths that would not fit in our closet at the time. And the other two are just there. I could not believe that Esme said that she was going to fix one up for me and Bella. I guess Alice had seen something else and had not told me but had told Esme.

I knocked on Carlisle's door and waited for him to call me in. Even though I was the second oldest in the house I still felt like the youngest child of Carlisle, but then again I am.

"Come in my son." Carlisle said.

"Carlisle, may I have a word with you? I am sure that Edward had this talk with you as well but I have a few questions."

"Sure, please come in and have a seat and we will discuss what ever you would like." He said as he pointed to the chair that sat across from his desk. He took off his glass that he wore for a show at the hospital.

"Well I am not sure how to go about saying that so I guess I will just come out with it. I would like to intimate with Bella." I said as I looked down at the floor. Now I knew how every teenage boy in the world felt when they had the sex talk with their father.

"Well I can see why you would think that Edward would have asked me but he never did. But I will tell you that what you are wanting to do will be the hardest thing you will ever do in short of changing her." He said.

"What do you me the hardest thing I will ever do?" I did not understand what he was saying.

"Well Jasper when you could hurt her more then what you think. I understand that for a girl the first time is painful at first, but you could hurt her in other ways. Think about it. Bella is human. She can break so easily, and have ever had sex with a human before?"

"No I have not, and I would never hurt Bella. But I don't want to be like Edward and ever be close to her for fear of breaking her. I love her Carlisle and she is my soulmate." I told him.

"Well son that changes everything then. Do you know a lot about my past?" He asked me. I only knew a little bit but I was always will to learn.

* * *

**I know that I said that this chapter would have funny things it in but I will be damned Jasper had a mind of his own. **

**You know the drill read nad review.**

**Thanx**

**Shannon**

**Oh and if you review Iwill send you a message.**


	13. You found a soul mate, Really?

**Hey there I put up two back to back. I just could not stop writing and these two together would have been to long. I hope you like it.**

**Also this is a Jasper and Bella story, please so hating because Bella is not with Jasper. If you want a Bella and Edward story this is not for you.**

**Thank you for all of those that have commented. It has really helped me to keep writing this story.**

* * *

_Carlisle's POV_

"_Well son that changes everything then. Do you know a lot about my past?"_

I knew that Edward had known my past as well as Esme but the rest of my family only knew a few things. They all know that I had stayed with the Volturi for a short time, but I did not tell them a lot about them.

"Well son you know that I lived with the Volutir for a short time, yes?" I knew the look he that he had on his face. He was the only other one in this family to have met them.

"Yes I remember you telling me after I joined this coven."

"Well I am not sure how many of them had come to Texas when the war was starting with the newborns, but did you ever meet the vampire named Chelsea?"

"I don't believe I did. I pretty much had left Maria by the time they showed up. But I was not far away when they came afte Maria. But what about this girl?" He asked.

"Well son Chelsea is a speical vampire like you, Alice and Edward. She is a member of there guard. She can sence bonds in other. Well while I was there in Italty I had watched her use her gift. I one time asked her about it." I was hoping that Jasper was seeing where I was going with this.

"I had asked he what types of bonds that she could see. She had told me there was three types of bonds The bond of family love like what we have. The bond of true friendship that like Alice and Bella. And then the last one the bond of soulmates." I could see the light go on above his head.

"She had told me that the bond betweens friends was the easiest to break. The bond between family was a little harder and the bond between soulmates was near impossiable to break. I had asked her she had found that out." I knew I was not giving him a chance to talk but I would get all of this out and then let him ask the questions.

"She had said that when Aro had found her he told her that he job was to break the bond so that they could take the gifted vampire for them selves. See that was another part of her gift, she was able to make someone feel a strong bond to the Volturi."

" I asked her how many bonds she had broken over the years and she had said that she was able to break twenty friendship bonds. They had made up most of the guard. She was only able to break ten family bonds." I stopped for a moment to let Jasper get what I was saying.

"But what about the soul mate bond?" He asked.

"Well I asked her about that as well and she said that that was harder to do, seeing as she had only see three soul mates her whole life. Well in vampires that is, she said that with humans there were soul mate all around but it seems that when you become a vampire you might never find your soul mate." I could see that he was about to ask another question so I held up my hand to stop him.

"After I left the Volturi I did a little research. It seemed that there has only been six reports of vampire's finding their soul mates. Rose and Emmett as well as myself and Esme are two of the six. So what Ii am saying is that if Alice believes that you two are soul mates then it is rare. And it is even rarer that you found yours in a human."

"So you knew that Alice and I were not soul mates?" He asked. I could see the hurt in his eyes.

"Well yes and no. I had a feeling but I was not sure. I knew that the two of you loved each other but I could also see that there were parts of you and Alice messing. You of all people should be able to feel the difference in Esme and mine's love compared to yours and Alice."

_Jasper's POV_

After listing to all of this I could see what he was talking about. I knew that I loved Alice but I always felt like there was something missing. I could feel the love between the two other couples in the house for years and some of the time I wondered why Alice and I did not feel that strongly about each other. At the time I had thought that it was because we had not been together as long as the others but now it all made since.

"Well how does that change about what you said at first about hurting Bella?"

"Well son if she is truly you soul mate you could never hurt her. You will never be able to lose control with her." Ok that made since but what about her birthday.

"well what about her birthday, I was willing to hurt her then?"

"Well son think about it, there was blood. Think about what you were feeling, I mea really thinking. Why did you rush to her?" I had never really thought about it before.

I mean I remembered seeing the blood and then I remember going to her and Edward pushing her into the table and I was rushing to her and…oh my god.

"Carlisle I get it now, at her birthday I was trying to get to at first to make sure that she had just gotten a paper cut and not something worse and then when Edward had pushed he in the table I was growling not at her but at Edward for making her fall and cut her self. I could feel the blood lust but it was not my own emotion, it felt like the emotions of everyone in the room but you."

"Well son you see it now. You could never hurt her, why you help fight James off and help kill him. You knew that Edward and Emmett could kill him but he had hurt your soul mate and you wanted revenge."

Well this helped with a lot of my questions that Alice could not answer. At least this way I would not feel bad about her birthday any more. All I was doing was trying to keep her safe and make sure she was ok. The blood lust was from the family. Now I was really pissed at Edward, for hurting my love.

* * *

**I know there is alot of info in this story but I want to show youthat soul mates in vampires are rare. Also I wanted to show what happened at Bella's party in my story.**

**You know you want to hit that button and leave me a comment, I know you do. LOL**

**Thanks**

**Shannon**


	14. Well son of

**Hey there, sorry it took my a while to get this one out. I have been busy getting my house ready. But I hope you like this one and thank you again for the comments.**

**I do not own anything, it belongs to S. Meyer.**

* * *

_Bella's POV_

"Please come in mom?" I told Esme. I walked over to my bed and took a seat.

"Well dear it seems that Alice wanted you to feel very comfortable in your new home." She said as she looked around my new room.

"I am sorry that she took Edward's room from you. I know that you miss him mom. And I just wanted to let you know that I am no longer mad at him."

"And why is that dear. That is what I wanted to talk to you about anyways so why don't you start?"

"Well at first I was hurt, I felt rejected and I had never felt that before. I love him with everything I had. But most of all I felt rejected by that family. I could understand why he left but I thought that you guys loved me."

"Well dear we did and we still do. Edward just made a good point in that he had moved several times when one of us wanted to so we felt that we owed him. But Jasper told me what he said to you and that is unforgivable. We never knew what he said to you."

I could see that she wanted to cry. That had to be one of the harder things about being a vampire. The want and need to cry but no tears would ever come.

"It is ok mom; at first I believe what he said that I was never good enough for him." I held up a finger to stop her from talking.

"What I mean is I felt like he was a god, but now that I look back on it he was the first real relationship that I had ever had. But after a few months I was able to see the light. I was never meant to be with him forever. He was just the start to my relationships and Jasper is the journey. I know that it is weird since Jasper and I have never spent a long time with each other but I know that we are meant to be together."

"Well Bella dear it sounds like you heart is trying to tell you something. Let me explain something to you. The man I was married to first, when I was a human, was a good man at the beginning and I knew that I loved him. But every time I was not with him I would always think back to that doctor that treated me what I was 16. There was just something about him. So I know how you are feeling."

So she had been in love before and then had met Carlisle and he was her soul mate. Well that made me feel better about Edward.

"Well sweetie, I just wanted to let you know that I am ok with you and Jasper being together and that I am not mad at you about Edward. We will deal with that if and when he ever decided to come back. But I will let you get ready for bed. What would you like for breakfast in the morning?"

"Um what do you know how to make?" I asked her knowing that they did not eat so what was the point in learning how to cook.

"Well then I will just surprise you in the morning. Good night sweetie." She said as she walked out of the room.

I sat there for a few minutes to go over what she had just told me. Could it really be that Jasper was my soul mate? Well I knew that I was truly in love with him and I knew that I could not live with out him so I guess that it was true.

As I was sitting on my bed I heard another knock on my door. I knew who was standing outside it by the way my heart started to beat so fast.

"Come in Jasper." I said as he opened the door.

"I am sorry it took me so long to get back to you. I got the movie and then I talked to Carlisle. Are you ready to finish the movie, love?" Boy was I ever.

Jasper walked over to my T.V and put the movie in. As it started he came and sat down next to me on the bed.

About half way through the movie I decided to take the first move. I could not believe that he was still just sitting there watching the movie. I sat up and looked at him. I slowly leaned in and planted my lips on his.

He then took over; his hands were on my back as he lifted me up to sit on his lap. I could feel his need for me. And I was right there with him. I was ready to go to the next level. Hell I was ready to go to the next level with Edward but he was not willing to go there. I felt guilty for just a few moments for thinking about Edward when I was with Jasper.

"Darlin' why are you feeling guilty? If you are not ready to do anything we will take it slow." He asked.

"No it is not that I was just thinking about how at this point Edward would push me away." I said.

"Love I have told you before I am not him, and I am willing to do whatever it takes to show you that. I love you and I would never do anything that will hurt you."

Great he did not want to hurt me and I knew that he would not want to have sex with me since it would hurt just a little.

"Love it is alright, I will do whatever you need and want." Well there you go.

I leaned in and began to kiss him again. He leaned me back on the bed so that my back was not resting on the bed and he was in between my legs. As he was kissing me I reached down to the hem of his shirt and took it off again. I could not get over how beautiful he was with his shirt off. I thought about what he would look like completely naked and my face turned a bright shade of red. I felt his fingers playing with the top of my sweat pants. It was now or never.

"Make love to me." I pleaded with him. And that was all it took. My pants were off in less then a heart beat. I was laying there in my tank top and pink panties. Part of me was scared that I would not be good at this since this was my first time and I knew that he had been with a few women and he had been married to Alice for almost 80 years. But I put that thought out of my mind the minute I felt his cool finger play with the edge of my panties.

I was ready for this; I was so happy that I had waited for the one that I loved with all of my heart and body. The moment I felt the cold air on my girly parts I started to breath faster. I then felt a cold finger touch me. Oh god this felt so right and so good. I never wanted to stop, so the moment I felt him stop I opened my eyes to look at him.

"Um, love are you feeling alright?" I did not understand the question I felt so right.

I sat up and looked down at his hand and the bed. It was then that I saw the blood. Oh my god. How could I forget that it was time for my monthly visitor? I felt so embarrassed that I shot up and ran to the bathroom and shut and locked the door.

* * *

**I hope you liked the end, this happened to me once when I was younger and I hated. Nothing like mother nature being a bitch. **

**You know the drill. **

**R x R if I get to 100 by tomorrow I will get the next chapter out ASAP**

**Shannon**


	15. AN: Sorry

****

A/N

Hey guyus I am sorry that I have not put another chapter like I promised. I have been sick as well as my little boy. I hope to get to write tomorrow. With me being sick and having my son sick at the same time it is no fun and I am not able to get on to the computer. I hope that all of you will just hang in there. I promise I will get back to Bella and Jasper as soon as I and my little boy are better. Thank you again for all the kind words.

Shannon


	16. Punk'd

**Hey guys, thank you so much for the kind words. My son and I are both feeling better.**

**This chapter wa sa blast to write and it only took me like 15 minuted to come up with it. I hope you like it.**

**And remember that I do not own anything. They belong to S. Meyer.**

* * *

_Jasper's POV_

"Um, love are you feeling alright?" I asked her as I looked at my hand. I knew that she was still a virgin but I was sure I had not broken her woman hood yet. It was then I saw her look at my hand and the bed and I felt a wave of embarrassment. I did not under stand her feelings.

As she ran to the bathroom all I could think of was that I hurt her some how. I was a monster like Edward. I know understood why he had wanted to wait till she was like us. I climbed off the bed and knocked on the door.

"Bella, love are you alright? I am so sorry that I hurt you." I said as I leaned on the door. It was just then that Alice came in the room. She was holding something that looked like a pen that was gift wrapped.

"Bella, sweetie can you let me in the bathroom, I have something that you might want." Alice said as she moved me out of the way of the door.

"Is Jasper still out there?" She asked. I could feel more embarrassment and shame. Well that was a new one for me. Why should she feel bad that I hurt her?

"Yeah he is sweetie I will tell him to leave if you want me to?" Alice asked her while she looked at me.

"Well you are the one with the visions, and since you brought something with you why don't you tell me if I want him to leave." Wow I had never heard Bella talk that way to Alice before. I mean she had been like that with Edward a few times but never Alice.

"He will leave, I promise." Alice said trying very hard not to laugh.

"Why don't you go and see what Em is up to." Alice said so low that Bella could not hear her. She pushed me towards the door and winked at me. I all of a sudden felt like I was on MTV Punk'd. But I left the room anyways.

"Bella, love I am going to go now but when you are want me to come back just call I won't be far.' I said as I was walking out of the room.

"Yeah, Yeah fine whatever, just bring back a Butterfinger when you come back." She said as Alice slipped through the door. What the hell was a Butterfinger? Was it a finger that had butter on it and why would she want that?

I walked down the stairs and I heard Emmett playing Halo 3 on the XBOX 360. I could hear Rose and Esme in the kitchen talking.

"Hey Em, can I talk to you?" I asked him as I sat on the couch. Sometime it was so easy to forget that when we were home we did not have to pretend to be human.

"Sure, bro what is up?" He said as he shut off the game and sat next to me.

"Ok my first question is what the hell a Butterfinger is?" I could see Em trying not to laugh at me. So now I was sure I was on Punk'd.

"Jazz, I know that you have not bee a human in like over a hundred years but a Butterfinger is a type of candy bar. It is like chocolate and peanut butter crusty stuff. You have seen it before. Remember the time we were in New Jersey and you all dared me to eat that yellow wrapped candy."

I had remembered that it was almost twenty years ago and we were trying to look human so we would go shopping for food and I saw the candy he was talking about a dared him to eat it for a hundred dollars. I swear that fool would do anything if you dared him to.

"But why do you ask bro, you wanting to dare me again? I mean don't get me wrong it taste like crap in all but it is easy money." See what I mean about the whole dare thing.

"No I don't want you to eat it. Bella said that she wanted me to bring her one. Which is my other question? When you were human did you ever have sex with a virgin?" I could see his eyes grow.

"Well yeah bro, but that was like 70 years ago and it is a little hard to remember why?...Wait oh my god Bella finally had sex." He screamed so loud that I was sure Chief Swan heard him.

"Shhh…Damn man can you never control you voice. I swear the whole town heard you. And no Bella is still a virgin, but something happened." I was trying to figure out a way to tell Em what happened. I mean shit I did not even know what had happened.

"What do you mean something happened?" I could see he was trying to understand what I was talking about.

"OK well here goes, Bella and I were making out and we were getting all hot a heave when I started to um…you…know…with…my…fingers." When the hell had I been shy about sex?

"So you are trying to say that while you were fingering Bella something happened, right?" Well shit right to the point there Em.

"Yeah that is what I am trying to say, at first I thought that she was just getting wetter like most girls do but then I smelt blood, I mean it was not a sweet smelling as when she cut her finger but it still smelt some what good."

And it was then that Emmett laughed so had the couched moved three feet. What the hell was so funny? I had just broken my girlfriend's girly parts and he was laughing.

"Dude…oh…my…god…wait…Rose…get…in…here." He said while still laughing.

"What is it I was talking to Esme about us getting one of the cottages?" She looked pissed but that was how she looked all the time these days. I really wish Emmett would find that stick in her ass and pull it out already.

"Yo, babe you are never going to guess what happened to Jazz?" He said still laughing he was holding his sides so hard I thought that he was going to break himself in half.

"What, Emmett just spit it out." Oh man he is so not getting any tonight. When ever she used his full name he was in trouble.

"Well it seems that while Jazz here was fingering Bella her aunt Flow came to visit." It was then that I saw something that I had never seen. Rose laughing.

And she was laughing. I had never seen her like this. Even Esme came out to see what was going on.

"Rose, Em, what is going on in here? If you two don't stop you will bring down the house," She said while she looked from them to me. I was really waiting for that Aston guy to come out and tell me I was Punk'd. I still had not clue what was going on and now I was worried about a human being in the house called Aunt Flow.

"Well it seems mom that Bella and Jasper got interrupted but her Aunt Flow." Emmett said while still laughing. But he stopped the moment he saw Esme face.

"Emmett Cullen, a women's body is nothing to laugh about." She turned to me and could tell I had not clue what the hell was going on.

"Rose, Em could you two please leave? I need to talk to Jasper alone," She told them as she came a sat next to me.

"No way, holy shit this is too good to miss. I mean telling Jasper, Mr. Civil War, about the facts of life." Emmett said.

"EMMETT, NOW." Wow I had never heard Esme raise her voice before. With that Rose and Emmett ran out of the room at vampire speed.

"Jasper, honey do you remember anything from when you were human about girls." Not really I had been a vampire for so long that I had trouble remembering much about it.

"Not really mom." I told her.

"Well when a girl reaches the age of about 12 their body changes." I could hear laughing from upstairs and I knew that Rose and Emmett were listing. So I figured two could play this game. I sent lust to them for hard that I was sure they would be busy for the rest of the weekend.

"Go on." I told Esme.

"Well while there body changes a fact of life happens. Their bodies change so that they can have a child. Once a month an egg drops in the uterus. Now if there is no sperm in her body the body throws the egg away and the woman bleeds." Well holy shit why had not one just said that she got her period. That I knew.

"So what you are saying is that Bella just go her period right. But who the hell is this Aunt Flow person Emmett and Rose were talking about?" I mean I had to ask.

"Well honey girls have come up with ways now to say that they are on their period so that it is not as embarrassing to them." Well that made better sense. It all made sense now, the mood swings, the chocolate and the embarrassment I felt from her.

Why had Edward never said anything about this? I mean the blood did smell different then regular blood but it did still smell good. How the hell was I going to be able to do this?

_Bella's POV_

I could not believe my luck. I was finally going to get to have sex and I had to get my stupid period. Well it figures, every time I am around Jasper I seem to bleed.

As I sat in the bathroom I heard Alice knocking. I told her to send Jasper away and told him to bring me back chocolate and told her to come it.

"Here you go I am sure you need this." She said as she handed me the tampon.

"Alice, if you saw that I needed this why did you not tell me before I was alone with Jasper?" I was a little pissed at Alice for not saying anything.

"Bella, sweetie, I just got the vision about a minute before I got here. At first I did not know what was happening, you crying and Jasper having your blood on him." I felt my face grow a deep red thinking about Jasper.

"And then the rest of the vision played and I knew what you needed. Don't worry Jasper will not ask you about it. He will wait till you are ready to talk to him about it. Oh and sweetie just to let you know. There is nothing wrong with Red Wings."

* * *

**Again I hope that you really liked this chapter. I was laughing the whole time.**

**You know the drill.**

**Shannon**


	17. Maybe we should wait

**Thank you so much for the reviews. They really do help me write faster. **

**This chapter is not as funny as the last one. But I hope that you still like it.**

**Remember I dont own anything. They belong to S. Meyer.**

* * *

_Bella's POV_

What the hell are Red Wings? I would have to ask Alice that someday, but right now I was starting to get the cramps from hell. I wondered if a house full of vampires would have pain meds.

"Alice, I have really bad cramps, is there anything in this house that I could take for the pain?"

"Yes we do sweetie, look in your medicine chest over there and you will find something for the pain. I made sure to put everything that you could ever need in your room." Man she thought of everything.

"Well I think I am better now Alice, you can tell Jasper he can come in anytime he wants. But he better make sure that he has my candy." I told her. I could be a big bitch if I did not get chocolate during my period. It was like my blood.

"Well if you don't need anything else I will go tell Jasper. Oh and there are more tampons under the sink in here." She said as she opened the door of the bathroom and left.

I was still standing looking in the mirror trying to figure out what to say to Jasper. I never had this problem with Edward. Which made me think of something I would have to ask Jasper when he got in here?

I finally left the bathroom and climbed on my big bed and laid down. I hated my period, not just for the fact it was being a cockblock but for the fact I was now in pain. I heard a light knock on the door and saw Jasper peek his head in the door. I looked right at him and he held up the candy.

"Oh you are a life saver. Get you and that candy bar over here." I told him as I made room on the bed for him. All I wanted to do was cuddle with my vampire. I was different then most girls. Where heat made there cramps go away, I need cold. So holding on to Jasper would help.

"How are you feeling?" Jasper asked as he sat on the bed and handed me my candy.

"I have felt better, but it is some thing that I have had to deal with for the past six years." I told him as I opened my candy bar and took a bite. Oh god it was like heaven wrap in chocolate.

"I never understood how women could go through that every month. I remember a little about my mother from when I was human and she never said any thing about the pain." He said.

"Well that is because Jasper that in your time it was wrong for women to show their weakness. But I guess that it is ok now but I don't like to. Most of the time I just grin and bear it." I told him as I took the last bite.

I leaned over the bed and put the wrapper in the trash can. I laid back on the bed next to Jasper.

"Would you like me to start the movie again or are you ready to go to sleep?" He asked me as he pulled me closer to him.

"Well I am not ready to go to sleep but I am really not in the mood for the movie either" I said as I looked up at him. I did not understand my mood. I still wanted him but I was embarrassed.

"Love what is with your feelings; I can feel lust and embarrassment?" He asked me as he looked down at me.

"Well I don't know what is going on either, I want you so bad but I am also grossed out at the same time." I told him and I crawled up him.

"Well love I don't think that is a good idea. Don't get me wrong I want you just as bad but I don't think that it would be good with you bleeding. I know I am strong but I don't think that I am that strong." At first I felt bad but then I understood.

"Well we don't have to do anything, I guess, but I really want to. Oh and do you know what Red Wings are?" I asked him.

All of a sudden he started to laugh.

"Where did you hear that word?" He asked me while he was still laughing

"Well Alice told me that there was nothing wrong with Red Wings." I told him and I played with the buttons on his shirt.

"I swear that sister of mine is going to get me in so much trouble. Well Red Wings is a term that guys use when they have sex while a girl is on her period."

Oh my god, did Alice really see me and her ex-husband having sex while I was bleeding. Gross. I was really going to have to talk to her about watching stuff like that.

"Oh well that makes since, but I don't know if I am ready for that yet. I mean when I think about it, it kind of grosses me out."

"Well then how about we just cuddle and kiss." He said as he kissed the top of my head. Now that was something I could do.

Instead of telling him that I wanted to do that I started to kiss him. I loved the way he kissed me. It was different from the way Edward kissed me. With Edward it was just soft kisses on the lips and never any tongue. But with Jasper it was all tongue, not in that gross why where a guy tries to like your feet through you mouth but in a sweet way.

We made out for about an hour till I started to yawn. I was starting to get tired and I looked at the clock. It was three in the morning.

"Here love get under the covers and I will hold you while you sleep." He said as he lifted me up and put me under the blankets.

"I love you Jasper." I said as I started to drift off to sleep.

"I love you more than you can ever know my angle." He said as I finally fell asleep.

I woke up with a headache and really bad cramps. But that was how it was every month. Most of the time when it was that time of the month I told Edward that I just wanted a few nights to myself. It was then that I realized that I was alone in the bed. But there was a note on the pillow next to me.

_My sweet Bella,_

_I hope that you do not wake up till I am back. I need to go hunting and then I am going to make you breakfast. When you do wake up take your time. We have all day to be together. And remember that I love you._

_Your Jasper._

I loved the way he said 'your Jasper' like he was mine and only mine. Edward never did that, he always made it seem that I was his and that was it.

I got out of the bed and headed to the bathroom. After I took care of my human needs I turned on the shower and climbed in. I was so happy that Alice made sure to get me some strawberry shampoo. I really loved it, I had not used it since Edward left since it made me think of him but now all I could think about was Jasper.

This kind of made me sad for the fact that I could get over Edward so fast and love Jasper so fast. But then again Edward left me so many months ago. And Jasper had come back for me, even after he tried to kill me.

Part of me knew the answer to my question was that Jasper made me feel like an equal and he did not hold back because I was a human. I understood why Edward held back but it just made me mad that he did not have faith in me.

I knew that some day I would have to see Edward again and explain all of this to him. But right now I wanted to spend as much time with Jasper. I really did love him, I mean I loved all the Cullen's but with him it was different.

I finally was finished with my shower and went to the closet to get cloths for the day. I knew I should wear something that would make Alice proud. As I looked at the cloths I found a black skirt and a matching black top. I walked to the dresser and found a pair of purple leggings. It would match the design on the shirt. I found a pair of Jimmy Choo's. I really hoped that she would like it. I walked back into the bathroom and brushed my hair and put a little gel in it to give the natural curls a little boost.

I left my room in search of Jasper and Alice so that I could show her how I was dressed. I found them in the kitchen talking about what we were going to do today.

"Well I will be damned, she knows how to dress. I love the outfit. And you hair I have never seen you wear it that way." Alice said as she turned on the stool and walked over to me.

"Well most of the time I just brush it and dry it straight but I thought that with a new outfit I would need a new hair do. Jasper what do you think?" I swear that I had never seen his eyes look so big.

I mean the top was a little tight and showed what little bust I did have off and the skirt stopped about 4 inches above my knees, and with the heels I was now three inches taller.

"Um…you…look…well...shit...HOT." He said and I turned a bright shade of red.

"Thank you." I said as I looked at the floor. I felt a cold hand under my chin and looked up to see Jasper's honey colored eyes.

"No thank you. Now I made you eggs and bacon and toast for breakfast. While you eat we can figure out what you want to do today." He said as he led me to the little table that was in the corner of the kitchen. I never understood why that was there since they never used the kitchen. But I guess that Alice had seen that they would need it at some point.

"Well I would really like to go to Port Angles today. I need more books at my dad's house." I did not call it my house since I felt like this was my home.

"Well the weather will allow Jasper and I to go with you. What else would you like to do?" Alice asked.

"Well I don't really have any money to do anything else? So I guess we could get the books and then come home and watch a movie." I told them.

"Silly girl we have enough money to do any thing you want to do." Alice said hat was the one thing I hated about Edward. He was always trying to spend his money on me.

"Well Alice I know how Bella feels about us buying her things so how about this. We will go and get the book and then we will go to the movies. And Bella before you say anything just listen. I know that you don't have the money for the movies but how about I pay since I am your boyfriend and then when you get money you can take me out to the movies." Jasper said. God I love that man. He knew just how to make me happy.

"That is fine by me. Let me finish eating and then we can go." I told them and I ate my breakfast.

* * *

**I hope that helped explain how Bella could fall for Jasper so fast. I need help with the next chapter. I cant decied what I want to do.**

**1. Have a Edward POV so we cna see what he is up to. **

**2. Jasper's POV of the talk with Bella and then the next morning. **

**So just let me kow what you would lilek to see.**

**Shannon**


	18. Doin the nasty

**Hey there,**

**Thank you for all the review I have decided to give you both Edward's and Jasper's POV.**

**I am sorry that it took so long for me to get this up. It would not let me upload them. But this is one of three that I am downloading today so I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

_Jasper's POV_

"Would you like me to start the movie or are you ready to go to bed?" I asked her.

"Well I am not ready to go to sleep but I am really not in the mood for the movie anymore? She said. I could feel waves of lust and embarrassment coming off of her

"Love what is with your feelings; I can feel lust and embarrassment?" I asked as I looked down at her. I loved to just look at her and see the blush in her cheeks.

"Well I don't know what is going on either, I want you so bad but I am also grossed out at the same time." She told me as she climbed up my chest. I loved this women and I would hold her forever if she would let me. But I did not want her to regret our first time together, either.

"Well love I don't think that is a good idea. Don't get me wrong I want you just as bad but I don't think that it would be good with you bleeding. I know I am strong but I don't think that I am that strong." I could feel her sadness and I wondered if I would be able to say no to her.

"Well we don't have to do anything, I guess, but I really want to. Oh and do you know what Red Wings are?" She asked me. Wow I can not believe that she asked me that. I had not heard that term in so long.

All of a sudden I started to laugh. I could see the wheels turning in her head trying to figure out what that was.

"Where did you hear that word?" I asked her while I was still laughing

"Well Alice told me that there was nothing wrong with Red Wings." She told me while playing with the buttons on my shirt. I was really going to have to have a talk with Alice about telling her things like that.

"I swear that sister of mine is going to get me in so much trouble. Well Red Wings is a term that guys use when they have sex while a girl is on her period." I told her

I could see the fear in her eyes thinking about doing that. I knew that she in a way wanted to but at the same time did not. Maybe that would be something that we could try later in our relationship but at the beginning was not the time.

"Oh well that makes since, but I don't know if I am ready for that yet. I mean when I think about it, it kind of grosses me out." She said.

"Well then how about we just cuddle and kiss." I said as I kissed the top of her head. She curled up on my chest and within minutes she was deep asleep.

I waited till her talking was over for the night to go out and hunt. I needed to talk to Alice and well as Em. I had to tell Alice that if she sees things like me and Bella having sex not to say anything to Bella. I would also have to make sure that Em did not say anything to Bella about the talk we had.

As I walked out the back door of the house Alice was waiting for me.

"I know, I know I will not tell Bella about any visions I get about you to doing the nasty." Alice said. I swear sometimes I wished that Alice would just stick to normal English and not try to use the lingo that kids used these days.

"Yea, Yeah I know as well that you hate it when Em and I use the lingo these days." I swear, it never occurred to me that no one in this house ever got any peace with Alice seeing their future and Edward reading their minds. At least with my gift I did not use it all the time.

"Well since that is all cleared up how about we go and hunt." I told her right as Em came outside.

"So bro, how did it go with Bella?" He said while trying to hold a laugh. One of these days I was really going to kick his ass.

"Everything went fine, even with uber idiot over here telling her that red wings is nothing to feel bad about." I said as I pointed to Alice.

"Way to go sis, I bet Jasper had fun trying to explain that to her." He said as he high five Alice. I swear those two acted like they were really teenagers instead of being over 50 years old.

"Well if you two are done, Em I want to make sure that you do not say anything to Bella about what we talked about last night if you do not mind." I told him as we were running.

"Oh no I can't wait to tell her about it. I mean really her boyfriend not knowing what was going on is so funny."

"I swear Em you say anything to her and I will make sure that Rose is not in the mood for at least a month and you know I can do it." That got him. He stopped dead in his tracks.

"You would not?" He said.

"Oh yeah I would remember about ten years ago when you backed over my bike and told me that it was my fault for leaving it there and I made Rose so pissed that she did not want to have sex with you for a whole week." I could see it in his eyes that he remembered.

Man that was a shitty week to be in the house. Em was so frustrated that he decided to one night help himself and Esme caught him. And then I did not have to make Rose mad because she was so pissed.

"Oh and don't forget you helping your self and Esme catching you in the act. I can make all that happen again." I told him.

"Alright you have my word that I will not say anything to Bella." He said.

"And Rose too." I told him.

"Fine we will not say anything to her not lets go hunting." He said.

With that we all went out and hunted. After three hours and six elks later we were on our way back home when Alice had a vision.

"What is it Alice?" I asked her.

"Well it seems that we are going out tonight on a date and you are paying for Bella and then you guys finally do the nasty." She said the last part while laughing. I could see Em trying not to laugh but it was just too much.

"Well it seems that you will get your red wings there bro." He said while laughing.

"Well shit would you to just shut up. It is almost eight in the morning and I wanted to make Bella breakfast.

When we entered the house I heard the water running upstairs and knew that she was in the shower. I could not help but think about her being naked and water running down her body. I got hard just thinking that.

"Yo, tent master you might want to put that lust away for a while." Em said. I looked down and my pants and groaned.

I looked at him with a look that told him to shut the hell up and walked over to the icebox. I found what I was looking for and started to make her breakfast. I was almost done with the eggs when I heard Alice talking.

"Well I will be damned, she knows how to dress. I love the outfit. And you hair I have never seen you wear it that way." Alice said as she turned on the stool and walked over to Bella.

"Well most of the time I just brush it and dry it straight but I thought that with a new outfit I would need a new hair do. Jasper what do you think?" I turned around and looked at her. Well holy shit, I had never seen Bella dress like that. I was speech less.

I mean the top was a little tight and showed her lovely breast and the skirt stopped about 4 inches above her knees, and with the heels her legs were long and lovely.

"Um…you…look…well...shit...HOT." I said and I saw the blood rush to her cheeks.

"Thank you." She said as she looked at the floor. I took my hand and placed it under her chin and she looked up into my eyes.

"No thank you. Now I made you eggs and bacon and toast for breakfast. While you eat we can figure out what you want to do today." I said as I led her to the little table that was in the corner of the kitchen. I was glad that Alice said that we would need one.

"Well I would really like to go to Port Angles today. I need more books at my dad's house." I loved it that she called Charlie's her dad house that meant that she felt like this was her home.

"Well the weather will allow Jasper and I to go with you. What else would you like to do?" Alice asked.

"Well I don't really have any money to do anything else? So I guess we could get the books and then come home and watch a movie." She told us. I remembered her and Edward fighting about this that we had money and it was not fair that he would spend it on her.

"Silly girl we have enough money to do any thing you want to do." Alice said. Great Alice, I thought. I knew that I would have to fix this.

"Well Alice I know how Bella feels about us buying her things so how about this. We will go and get the book and then we will go to the movies. And Bella before you say anything just listen. I know that you don't have the money for the movies but how about I pay since I am your boyfriend and then when you get money you can take me out to the movies." I told her and I could feel the happiness in her.

"That is fine by me. Let me finish eating and then we can go." She told us while she finished eating her breakfast.

I knew that I was going to have to go slow with the whole money thing. I would spend every last dime I had on her but she would not like that. So I figured that for a while we would take turns paying. This way she would be my equal. And that is how I wanted it. I wanted her to be my equal, not some doll that I could dress up and buy pretty things for. I knew that Edward thought that he was showing her love with the gift he was buying her but I would always felt the guilt. I know that she felt bad that she was not able to return it to him. But I was going to be different; I was going to show her that I loved her with my words and my actions. I knew that she did not want pretty things from me, she just wanted me.

I smiled at that thought. Today was going to be a good day to show her that.

* * *

Thank you again for reading this story. Like I said there will be two more chapters after this.

Shannon


	19. Well slap my ass

**Here now you get to see what edward is up to. I hope you like this one. It is Edward and Alice.**

**And I forgot to put in the last one but I don't own anything. S. Meyer does.**

* * *

_Edward's POV_

It had been a week since I had come to Italty to seek my death. But like everything in my life I would not be granted my wish.

Aro said that I had on of two choices, one I would join them or two be force to join them. They were not willing to kill me.

So I decided that I would join them of my own free will. I knew that my father had been with them for a while and was able to leave and I was hoping that someday I would be able to leave.

I hated the person I was becoming. I was yet again in my life killing humans. Everytime I killed a human I would see Bella's beautiful face. I was planning on calling Charlie to tell him that I was sorry for his lost but thought better of it. I knew that he would blame me. And he was right to blame me.

If I had never entered her life she would still be alive and happy. I hated myself for taking her out of this world.

"Still thinking about your silly little human girlfriend?" Jane asked as she entered in the room. I could tell in her thought what she wanted from me. And I would never be willing to give that to her.

"My dear sweet boy, you are so silly, she was just a human, all she was, was a meal. You need to remember that. All humans are to us is food. The sooner you understand that the better your life will be here." She said as she ran her little hand down my chest.

I had to fight the urge to push her off but I knew better then that.

"Jane, she was not just any human she was my singer, my soul mate." I told her.

"Oh my silly sweet Edward, yes she was your singer but she was not your soul mate." What the hell was she talking about?

"Jane dear you are need in the great hall." Aro said.

He walked closer to me. I could see that his eyes were a bright red and I knew what was waiting in the great hall for Jane. I knew that my eyes were turning red as well.

"Aro, Jane just said something that does not make since to me. She said that Bella was indeed my singer but she was not my soul mate? I thought that they were the same thing?"

"Well sometimes Edward they are, but with you and Bella it was not ture. I could see it in you past. You loved her but it was because of her blood. It was not because of her soul and heart." Aro said. I could not believe what I was hearing. I loved Bella for her heart and soul.

"How is that possible?" I asked him.

"Well Edward brother, as I could see from your mind you were never able to do anything with her that might cause her to spill her blood. As well you were not willing to change her, part of you knew that if you did your love would stop the moment that her blood was not longer in her veins."

"That is a total lie. I love Bella and the reason I was not willing to change her was because I did not want her to lose her soul." I screamed at him.

"Well then brother you have your answer, if she was your soul mate then it would not matter if she died since you claim to love every part of her. Now we will no more talk of this. You are as well needed in the dining hall." He said.

I knew that I would some day be out of here and I would find a way to die and be with Bella. MY soul mate.

_Alice's POV_

_I will find a way to get out of here and join Bella. Edward said._

Well shit, how could I have not seen that one coming. I knew that he would be lost with out her but to join the Voultri was another thing. Well since I was the only one that saw this and Edward is not here to read my mind I will not tell anyone what is going on. I should tell Charlisle but I did not want to scare him.

I knew that it was wrong of me to not tell my family, but for Jasper and Bella's future to go right he had to stay where he was. As well as everyone else future.

I remember the night I had the two different visions about Edward not coming back and him coming back.

_Bella and Jasper were sitting in the living room with Rose and Em watching a movie when Edward came in the house._

"_How could you, you are my brother?" Edward asked._

"_You left her, you did not care enough to stay with her and love her a an equal. I do that, I love her and I am willing to give her whatever she wants." Jasper said as he stood in front of Bella._

_Edward jumped in front of Jasper causing the couch to go flying towards the glass window. The window broke and glass rained down. A large piece of glass came down right in the middle of her chest, killing her in that moment. That very moment Jasper grabbed his chest and fell over. He died a few moments after Bella._

That vision scared me so bad that I thought about what would happen if he never came back.

_It was thirty years later and Bella was one of us. She was so beautiful and her and Jasper were getting married for the second time. The only thing that was out of place was a little girl who look to be about 17. She has brown hair that went to her waist and dark blue eyes. Standing next to her had to be her twin brother. He was a little taller but not by much. He had blong curly hair and dark chocolate eyes._

So I knew that I had to keep Edward away until Bella was turned. Because everytime I had a vision of Edward coming the events were different but the out come was always the same, Bella and Jasper die.

I was really looking forward to today. I know that Bella might find it weird that I was hanging out with my ex-husband and his new girlfried, soon to be wife. But I knew that my soul mate was out there. I had seen him. Well maybe not his face but I knew that I would meet him in a month. I had seen a calander in the vision so I knew that it was soon.

I was hoping that I would be able to take Bella cloth shopping and teach her how to buy the right cloths but then Jasper reminded me how she hates it that we buy her stuff all the time and she could not buy us anything.

I was trying to figure out a way for Bella to come into a lot of money when I heard a knock on my door.

"Alice, can I talk to you?" It was Rose. I wondered what she wanted.

"Sure Rose come on in." I said as I finished with my cloths.

Rose came in and sat on the bed. She looked really sad and I did not understand it.

"Well I heard you and Bella down stairs and I was just…um…wanting…to…know"

"Well hell Rose spit it out, or did you forget that I can not read your mind." She growled at me with that last line.

"Look, Esme told me about the talk she had with Bella and I was just wanting to spend time with Bella and say that I am sorry for the way I treated her. I want to tell her about my past so that she will understand me."

Well slap my ass and call me your bitch. Rose found that stick and pulled it out of her ass.

"Wow, what has gotten into you?" I asked her.

"Well I heard Jasper and Charlisle about soul mates and how his was Bella and how Em and I are soul mates. I do not want her to leave Jasper because I was a bitch. I know what it is like to find your soul mate and I want them to know the love me and Em share." She said, I swear if that girl could have cried she would have.

"Well how about this, I can see if the guys want to go on like a hunting trip next weekend and we can have a girls night. I mean, you, me, Esme and Bella."

"That would be great, oh if I give you some money could you pick me up some thing. I want to get Bella some thing." She asked.

"Well Rose you know how she feel about presents, but what is it that you want me to buy her." I told her.

"Yeah I know how she feels but I think she will like this." The moment she handed me the money I got a vision of what she wanted me to buy Bella.

"Oh I know she is going to like that but I am sure she will turn all red in the face so you better give it to her when she is alone." I laughed.

* * *

**I hope that you can now see why Alice has to hide what Edward is doing for a while. Also she did have a vision of him happy and with someone else. But I did not put it in here yet.**

**Please Read and Review. And dont forget there is on more chapter.**

**Shannon**


	20. Stupid Human

**Hey there,**

**Thank you again for the comments. **

**I hope that you liked the last three chapters, sinc eit would not let me upload I decided to write more.**

**I do not own any thing Twilight, Sadly I dont. BUt the belong to S. Meyer.**

* * *

_Jasper's POV_

I was so happy that Bella had agreed to go on a date with me. Yeah it was a little weird that I was going on a date with her and my ex-wife was going to be there but as long as those two were ok with it I was.

I waited for Bella and Alice in the car, I was listing to the radio when they came out and got it. Alice got in the back seat and Bella sat next to me. Part of me was wishing that she did not have on the legging, the way her skirt slide up when she sat down was just sinful.

I could see the blush rise to her cheeks and I realized that I was putting off lust. Man today was going to be fun.

We made it to Port Angles within twenty minutes. I was so glad that the weather allowed me to go with her. I knew I would begin to hate sunny days. In the past I never had to worry about it since I was with Alice, but now I would have to wait for Bella to come over on sunny days.

That was something else I was going to have to talk to her about. I wanted her to move in with me and my family but I knew that she might not be ready to leave Charlie yet. Which also made me think, what Charlie was going to think when he found out that his only daughter was dating me.

"Bella, when are you going to tell your father about us?" I asked her as I held her hand.

"Well I was planning to tell him when I got home Monday. I am not sure what he will say but I don't care. I want to be with you." The last part made me smile.

"Oh don't worry you two, Charlie wont understand at first but then him and Jasper will get along, even better then he did with Edward. So you two just need to take it easy for a while." Alice said from the back seat.

I was trying to think of a way to let Charlie know that I was not my brother and I would love this girl till my final death, I was never going to leave her no matter what. But it was just not Charlie I had to convince that I was not going any where. I knew I had to show Bella as well.

"So Bella we are at the book store what would you like to look at first?" I asked her and I opened her door and took her hand.

I felt her freeze beside me and I could not understand what was wrong with her. I looked at her and she was just staring straight ahead. I followed her gaze and so that human girl that used to hang out with Bella. Jessica that was her name.

"It will be alright love." I whispered to her.

"Hello there Bella, I see why you were in such a good mood Friday. I guess one Cullen is not enough. And the fact that you are in some weird threesome with Jasper and Alice is just sick." Jessica said to her.

I could not believe this stupid human girl. I never understood why Bella was friends with her. I think part of it was due to the fact Bella did not have a mean bone in her body and could never be mean to this Jessica. But boy was I wrong.

"Jessica, I am sorry that none of the Cullen boys wanted you, but that is no reason to be a bitch. I know that being a bitch is all you know but you need to stop trying to one up me. I mean you finally got Mike; I figured that you would be happy. And as for a threesome with Jasper and Alice, that is none of you damn business. But just to let you know Alice and Jasper have not been together for six months." Bella said as she took my hand and we walked into the book store.

"Are you alright, love? I have never seen you talk to some one like that." I asked her. I liked this new Bella. She was not going to let any one walk all over her any more. Which was good because I had not plans of walking over her.

"I am sorry; I am just tired of her selfish ass. You know that Angela was the only one there for me when you guys left. She understood that you guys were my world and when you left part of me left. Even thought I did not talk to her she was still there. Now Jessica was there for about a week but then after that I heard that she was talking about me behind my back." Bella said. I could feel the anger coming off of her in strong waves.

"Do you know what she was saying about you?" Alice asked. But I could see that Alice already knew because I was feeling waves of anger coming off of her as well.

"Yeah at first she was just saying that I was a silly little girl for believing that Edward really loved me. Then she started saying that I slept with the whole family and that was why Edward left. And there were other things but they are to mean for me to talk about." What a bitch. Alice and I were going to have to make this girl pay for hurting my Bella.

I loved the way that sounded my Bella. But I also know that I was her Jasper. When we walked into the book store I followed Bella and Alice went off in another direction.

"So Bella what books are we looking for?" I asked her. The other reason I wanted to go with her was so that I could see what kind of books she like so that I could start putting books for her in my study.

"Well I heard about these really good vampire books and I wanted to read them. Now that I know you are real I want to read more about them and see how different authors make you guys look." She whispered to me.

An hour later she had six books and was ready to go. I was laughing when she pick up the first book. It was about young vampires going to a special school. Then she surprised me when she picked up a book about the Civil War. I asked her about that and she said that she wanted to know about my past.

"Silly girl, I can tell you way more then a book can." I told her.

"Well then Mr. Civil War why don't you write a book then." She said and I laughed at her calling me that. It was just yesterday that Em called me that. Little did she know that I had written several books.

"I have and I will show you, follow me." I lead her back to the history section. I pick up a book written by J. Whitlock and handed it to her

"Oh my goodness, you wrote this." She asked. She flipped to the back of the book where the author's picture was.

"Who is the old guy?" She asked me.

"Well I could not put my picture in there, but this is a picture I have of my great-great grandson. And he passed away about fifty years ago." I told her.

"Oh I am so sorry baby." I could not believe that she just called me baby. No one had ever called me that but my mother.

"It is ok, I kind of lost my family and then after I finished the book I went on line and found this picture. Every once in a while we all go looking for our families. Like about twenty years ago Emmett found out that his sister had gotten married and had eight kids and the eight were all still living." I told her. I wanted her to understand that if and when she became like me that we would allow her to look for her family.

"Oh well is it alright if I get this book?" I had not clue why she was asking me this.

"Well you can if you want but I have three copies at the house and I will give you one if you like. And can even sign it. Someday it might be worth money." I laughed.

"Well how about I get this one and you can sign it for me." Silly girl, I thought but then I remember how she felt about gifts.

"That is fine by me." We left the book store and found Alice waiting for us by the car.

"It took you two long enough." She said.

"Well Bella wanted a book about my history so I had to show her the book by J. Whitlock" I told her as she rolled her eyes.

"Well I am sure Bella would like to go and get lunch before the movie." Alice said.

"Oh what movie are we going to go and see?" Bella asked

"Well that is between you and Jasper, Rose called and wanted me to help her with something at home so I am going to go. I hope you guys have fun." She said as she winked at me. I saw her walk to the edge of the woods and then I heard her run off.

"Well that was weird, but I am a little hungry." Bella said.

We walked down the streets of Port Angles till we came to an Italian restaurant.

"How about here?" I asked her. It was then that I felt a wave of sadness coming off of her. "Love what is it?" I asked.

"I am sorry it is just that this is where Edward and I went right before I told him I knew what you guys were." Well hell. I thought. Well here was a chance to make a new happy memory for her.

"Well do you want to go some where else?" I asked her.

"No that is ok we can go here, they have really good mushroom ravioli." She said.

_Alice's POV_

I knew that Jasper and Bella needed alone time and plus I had to get back to Rose and give her the book I had bought for Bella from her. I still could not believe that she was going to give her this book.

Once I said my good-byes to Jasper and Bella I ran home. I was there in about ten minutes. I love running, and this was the best time to do it.

Once I walked into the house I heard Rose and Esme talking. I walked into the kitchen to see them trying to figure out what to make Bella for dinner.

"What are you two doing?" I asked them.

"Well we are trying to figure out what to make Bella for dinner?" Rose said. I could see that she was really trying to be a friend to Bella. I knew that everyone but Edward would be ok with her and Jasper being together.

"Well I know that she is having Italian for lunch so don't make that for dinner." I said as I walked up to my room.

"Hey did you get the book for me?" Rose asked me once I was in my room. I handed her the bag from the book store.

"I really can't believe that you are giving this to her. You know she will be so embarrassed when she sees this." I told her.

"Yeah I know but I wish that they had a book like this for me when I was her age." Rose said.

"Yeah but if you think about it, it take all the fun out of it. I mean the best part is not knowing what you are doing?" I said to Rose as I turned on my radio. I had a lot to do before Jasper and Bella got home. I knew that tonight they were going to try to have sex again and I wanted to make sure that everything went right. I had already told Rose that she needed to take Em out of the house till morning.

"Did you see if Esme would let you guys stay in one of the cottages tonight?" I asked her.

"Yeah she said that it was fine with her and that we could move in to it if we wanted to." Well that was nice of Esme but I knew that Esme was getting a little tired of having to fix holes in the wall and broken floor boards in the house.

I swear those two could bring down the house most nights. When Jasper and I had been together we would just have sex and not think about it, but now that Jasper and I had spilt I found that I could not stand to be in the house with those two. No wonder Edward was all ways hunting at night and would go so far away.

"Well I already talked to Esme about her and Carlisle not being in the house either. And she said that He had to work tonight at the hospital and that she was going to go down there and help out. And I am going to go hunting so no one will be in the house." I told her and I looked through my closet.

I finally found what I was looking for. I call it my romance in a box. After I had the vision of Jasper and Bella being together I went out and bought all this stuff. It had candles, bubble bath, oils and a few other things. I would leave the box in her room and tell her to use when ever she felt like it and I had not seen them doing anything.

I placed the box in her room, and I saw rose come in with the book. It had a big red bow on it with a card. She placed it next to the box on the bed and we both laughed as we walked out and shut the door.

* * *

**I promise you will find out what book Rose got for them.**

**Please read and review. Thank you guys so much for the comments.**

**Shannon**


	21. Pickle Tickle

**Hey guys sorry this took a while. I was trying to decided what I wanted to do with it. I hope you like it. You will finally find out what Rose got Bella.**

**Again I do not own anything.**

* * *

_Jasper's POV_

I was so happy that she was willing to eat here. I asked the hostess for a table in the back. I wanted to be able to have some what alone time with Bella. The girl led us to the back and show us to our seats. I sat across from Bella.

"Amber will be you server tonight. She will be right with you." The girl said as she left the table.

I could not help but look at Bella and just feel so happy that she was with me. I finally felt whole. It was so weird that I always thought that my life was complete but now I knew that I was always missing something. Bella made me want to me a man not a monster.

"Hi, I am Amber, What can I get you two to drink?" The server said. I looked at Bella to go first.

"Um I will have a coke." She said and I told the server to make that two cokes.

"I don't know why you guys always have to order a drink. I mean you are not going to drink it so why waste the money." Bella asked, I mean she did have a point that I could have ordered a water but this way Bella had a back up coke.

"Well I never really thought about it that way. But at least this way the waitress will not have to come to the table so often." I told her.

After the waitress came to the table with the drinks Bella ordered her dinner. The waitress asked me if I wanted anything and I told her that I was fine. When the waitress brought Bella her food I could swear that I had seen so nasty food but mushroom ravioli just looked nasty.

"Does that even taste good?" I asked her.

"Well it is no elk but it is good. It is on of my faviorte." I was so glad when lunch was over. I was ready to go and see the movie and then get back home so I could just sit with her and cuddle her.

"So what movie are you talking me to?" She asked me. I had not really thought about it since I did not know what was playing.

"Well what are you in the mood for, it is up to you. I mean I wont really be watching the movie anyways I will spend most of the time watching you." I said as I put my arms around her and kissed her forehead.

"Um…how about we go and see the new horror movie. You know they don't scare me as much as they used to." She said as she put her hand in mine.

I walked to the ticket counter and got our tickets. I asked her if she wanted popcorn and a drink but she told me that after lunch she was full. We found two seats in the back of the theater. I was glad that there weren't a lot of people in the theater with us. As the movie started I put my arms around Bella, we were in on of those theaters that the arm rest went up so that we had more room.

"Do you know how beautiful you are in the light of the movie?" I said as I kissed the top of her head. I wanted to see how far she would let me go.

I started to kiss the back of her neck and my hand slide up her shirt. I froze when I felt her lustful need. It was as strong as mine was.

"Love, do you want me to stop?" I whispered in her ear. I could tell by her feeling that she did not want me to stop but I was always the gentleman.

"Um…yes…oh wait I mean no." She stuttered.

I went back to kissing her neck and slowly needing her breast. I moved my lips down to her shoulders and I felt her shiver. I knew that I was doing something right we I was able to smell her need. But I would not say anything to her. I turned her to face me and I began to slowly kiss my way to her mouth.

My god, she tasted too sweet. It was like tasting a sweet wine that was aged just right. Now I understood why Edward was worried that just by kissing her that he would kill her. I could not help myself. I slowly put my hand on the hem of her shirt and slowly started to glide it up to her breast. He skin was the softest thing I had ever felt. I traced the under wire of her bra. I heard her moan in my mouth and that just drove me even wilder. I was about to place my hand under her shirt when my face was hit with a bright light.

"Um…excuse me ma'am and sir but I am going to have to ask you to leave. We do not accept this kind of thing in our theater." The usher said.

Man was it me or was Bella's breast the kiss of death so to say. I swear every time I was about to touch them something happened. I took Bella's hand in mine and lead her out of the theater. I turned to look at her and saw that she was as red as a cherry.

"Jasper can we just go home please?" She asked I could feel how embarrassed she was.

"Yes, baby any thing for you but there is nothing to be embarrassed about. All I was doing was kissing you and with you back to him he could not see anything." I took her hand and lead her to the car.

Once we were in the car she started to relax and part of that was due to me. I hated to use my gift on her but I did not want her to feel sad. When we finally got home her cell phone started to ring.

"Hi Mom." She said

"No I am not at home right now I am staying at a friend's house for the weekend."

"No I am not sure I will be able to do that." I could see that Bella was trying to get her mother off the phone.

"No mother I am no longer with Edward. He left me remember. I am now with Jasper."

"Yes his brother…no I do not find that weird…no I was not cheating with Jasper…I will Love you too." She said as she hung up the phone.

"What was that about darlin'" I asked her.

"Well my mother wanted to know why I had not written her in a while and then she wanted to know if I would be coming to visit for spring break and then she wanted to know why I was dating you instead of Edward." She said. I figured the last part. I knew that with us being together it might cause so gossip but I was willing to take it just to have her with me.

The only person I worried about was her father. I knew that he would worry that I was going to hurt her and leave just like Edward did, but I was not my brother, and she was not my singer, she was my soul mate.

When we got home no one was there and I was surprised with that. I guess that Emmett and Rose were now in there house at the edge of the property and I figured that Esme was at the hospital with Carlisle.

"So what would you like to do? Do you want to go watch a movie upstairs in one of our rooms or do you want to watch one down here?" I asked her.

"Well we can watch a movie in my room since I need to put my books away. Plus I really like my room here. At least I have a TV in my room here." She laughed.

"So that is why you like it here is because you have a TV in your room?" I winked at her.

"Well there is that but the main reason is that there is this beautiful blonde god that lives here. Do you know him?" She said.

I leaned down and kissed her lips. I loved the feel of her soft lips on mine. After kissing Alice's stone lips for the last 60 years this was like the closest thing to heaven I had ever come. I took her hand and slowly lead her up to her room. We stopped at my room first so that I could take off my boots and grab a movie, since she did not have any in her room yet. I would love to give her all the movies in the world but I knew that she would not let me. I would have to talk to Alice about seeing if she could tell the lottery numbers next week and convince Bella to buy a ticket with those numbers on them.

After I was out of my boot and had a movie in hand we went up to her room. The moment she opened the door I stood at a stand still. The room was covered in red roses and had tea light candles every where. On her bed was a large silver box and a present wrapped next to it.

"Jasper, when did you do this? You were with me the whole time." She said as she made her way to the bed.

"I did not do this love but I am sure I know who did." I said.

"Alice!" We both said at the same time.

"Well love there is a card why don't you read it." I told her.

"Bella, I knew that Jasper would want to do this for you but he would never want to leave you to get this stuff so I did it for him. I hope you to enjoy what is in here. I do not know what you two are going to do but I thought that this might help you. Oh and Bella the present is from Rose so I hope you like it. Love Alice. Oh and P.S Mom and dad wont be home tonight and neither will the rest of us. Have fun." She read aloud.

"So what is the present love?" I asked her.

She handed me the present and told me to open it since the last time she opened a present here she cut her self. The moment I took the paper off I was shocked to say the least. I handed Bella the book, and looked at the floor.

"OMG…How to Tickle his Pickle…I am going to kill her." She screamed this time her whole body blushed and I could not stop laughing.

"And what is so funny, Mr. Civil War?" She asked.

Oh shit she heard my talk with my family last night I was now a dead man.

* * *

**Thank you for reading this chapter. I hope you like where this is going.**

**I am writting another Twilight Fanfiction, it is called Indian Summer is is All human and about Jasper and Alice. It is on my page so please be kind and go check it out.**

**You know the drill Read and review the more I get the faster I put out more chapters**

**Shannon**


	22. AN: So very sorry been sick

**Hey everyone,**

**I am so sorry that I have not updated yet. This week was my birthday and then I came down with strep throat. So I am trying to keep well and watch my 3 year old that keeps telling me know. When I finally get a few moments to myself at night I feel so bad that I fall asleep. **

**The next chapter Bella and Jasper will finally have sex and there will be alittle of the family mixed in there. Thank you guys for staying with me. I hope to have the next chapter up by next friday.**

**Shannon**


	23. What's in the box, what's in the boxxx

**Hey there. I am so sorry that it took this forever to come out. I was a little blocked for a while and then I got really sick. I found out that I have mono. Which is hard to have even with out a three year old to take care of. I want to tank everyone that sent me get well messages. That was really sweet . As well as those that have been waiting on this chapter.**

**There is a lemon in this chapter and please be nice this is really my first one that I have done. That was another reason that it took so long.**

**I really hope you enjoy this one.**

* * *

_Bella's POV_

I could not believe the book that Rose had bought us. First off I was not going to be reading it in front of Jasper and second I was going to add Rose to my list of asses to kick when I become a vampire.

Right now it only had three names on it. Emmett, Edward and Rose; Emmett for always making jokes about me, Rose for the book and Edward for…well duh on that one. And I was also starting to think that I was goning to have to put Alice's name on there for letting Rose get this and knowing that I would feel this way about it. I should just make a list of assess I was NOT going to kick. That would be the shorter list.

But right now at this very moment I was ready to let Jasper have it. I remembered that last night I heard the whole talk he had with his family and I was going to make him suffer for what his sisters had just done.

"And what is so funny, Mr. Civil War?" I asked. I could tell by the look on his face that he knew that I knew. I was so going to love this.

"I…um…I…mean…what…um…sorry" Was all that he could get out and I had to admit that seeing him all tounged tided was so cute I half wanted to tell him that it was ok but I knew that I would have to make him suffer longer.

"You what?" I said. I had to try so hard to not laugh. I could not believe a general in the civil war could not muster up the courage to tell me about what had happened.

" I…shit Bella I am so sorry that I talked to my family about that last night. I wanted to talk to you but you locked yourself in the bathroom and…" I could see in his eyes that he knew that he messed up but trying to say it was my fault. But the funny thing was I was not mad. I would not have been able to talk to him about it anyways.

I knew that I should tell him that it was ok and I was only kidding before he dug himself any deeper.

"Jasper, it is ok I understand why you did it. I love you and nothing will change that. But I just want to let you know that if you don't hurt Rose for this book then I will hurt you in away that will hurt you worse then Rose cutting Em off." I loved the look he had gotten on his face.

We all knew when Rose had cut Em off because when he was in the house no one wanted to be around him. He would sit there and act like the Earth was about to crumble. I remember last summer when that happened, I asked Edward if he need pills to get happy (not that kind of happy). And he just laughed.

"Look Bella, I would never do anything that would hurt you and I will get Rose back for this book but lets just put it away and see what Alice gave us." He said as he put the book on the floor and kicked it lightly under the bed.

I sat on the bed with the pink box and opened it. Now this was what I was talking about. Inside the box were pink feathers, strawberry warming oil, more candles and other stuff I had no clue what they were.

_Jasper's POV_

I could not love this women any more then I did right at that moment. Her face was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen and I had seen a lot. I love how the rose color rose up her face. I could feel that she was embarrassed with what was in the box.

"What's in the box? What's in the box." I said quoting my favorite movie.

"Um…well I was just thinking if Alice just got me this stuff because she thought that I would want to use it or if she saw us using it." Well that made since I had not yet thought that it.

I know that Bella and I had just started dating and Alice and I had been divorded for a while now but it was still a little strange for me to think about her seeing Bella and I together.

"Well hell darlin', how about we both decied that it was because she thought that we would want this stuff." I said as I kissed her forehead.

I walked over to the Dvd player and placed the movie in it and walked back over to the bed where Bella was sitting. I could feel that she was nervous but I was not going to do anything that she did not want to do.

"Jasper I am going to change in to my pajamas can you run down stairs and get me a bottle of water?" She asked as she walked towards the bathroom.

I climbed off the bed and made my way downstairs. I was glad that she asked me to come down stairs I wanted to make sure that no one was really in the house. I knew that Alice promised that no one would be here but you never knew with Emmett.

I grabbed the bottle of water out of the ice box and once I was sure no one was home I made my way back up to Bella's room.

The moment that I walked in the door I was frozen in my spot. There was Bella wearing a purple silk lingerie top that had a row of silver round the boobs and little purple panties. I stood there till I heard her giggle.

"See something you like cowboy?" She said as she sat up on the bed and puts her breast together. I had to sallow the venom that was building in my mouth.

"You could say that darlin'." I said as I finally walked in the room. The moment I took a breath I could smell her lust for me.

I set the bottle of water on her night stand and climbed in to her bed next to her. I was surprised that I only got love, lust and comfort from her I was sure that she would be nervous with me so close with her wearing so little clothing.

She moved closer to me and put her head on my chest as I started the movie. I saw that she had blown out a few of the candles. I know what she was thinking when she did that. With her luck she would trip on air and land in a candle.

After about ten minutes into the movie I felt Bella's lust spike so high that I was sure that even with out my gift I could have felt it. I leaned down and kissed her on her lips. I could feel that love that she was sending me so I sent her my love back.

"Jasper…I…um?" She said as I slowly lead my hand up her bare thigh.

"What is it darlin'?" I asked her still kissing her neck

"I need you." That was all I needed to hear. I was not going to be like my stupid brother and tell her no. There was no way I could ever say no to the woman that held my heart.

"Are you sure baby?" I wanted to make sure that this was what she truly wanted. I did not want her regretting this in the morning and run out of the room screaming I kissed a vampire and I did not like it.

"Yes Jasper, I have never been so sure of something in my life, right now all I want in the world is to be able to give you a gift that I could not give anyone else." I could feel the love raditing off of her. It took all I had to not take her right then and there.

"Sugar you have given me the best gift ever by just being with me, I love you and I need you to know that the gift you are wanting to give me is something you can never take back and I am happy that you want to give it to be but I want you to be 100% sure that this is what you want." I told her and I looked into those beautiful chocolate brown eyes.

"Jasper, I have never been so sure of anything in my life than I am right now. I love you as well and I know what I am giving you is special and that is why I want you to have it. Please let me just love you in a way I have never love anyone before." That was all I need to hear.

I slowly began to kiss her lips as softly as I could feeling how warm and soft they were. I felt her hands start to unbutton my shirt and I slide my hand up her thigh to rest on her hip bone. I loved the feel of her skin, it was so warn and welcoming.

She finally got my shirt off and was throwing it on the floor next to the bed. I was glad that it was somewhat dark in the room. I had yet to tell Bella about my past and I did not want to scare her with all the scars that were on my body from my past.

* * *

**"What's in the box" Part is from Se7en. My friend and I were doing that the other day and thought that it would be funny to put it in here.**

**The next chapter will have be the next morning, the family and a little Edward in it. But please review this and let me know what you think. I hope that the next chapter does not take that long .**

**Again thank you for waiting on the chapter.**

**Shannon**


	24. AS: Sorry guys

Hey guys,

I am so sorry that I have not updated in so long. I got sick and then I finally got a job. I work mostly nights and by the time I get home I am so tired that I fall right to sleep. For those of you that I waiting I will totally make it up to you.

I said at the end of the last chapter it would be the next morning but I have decided to write the lemon out. So be ready for hot naked Jasper. I hope to have it out by next Friday and maybe out before New Moon comes out.

Again thank you for waiting.

Shay


	25. Stupid dog humping my leg

**Thank you guys for waiting on this chapter. I know that it has been a while, but with me getting sick and then my son getting sick and then I finally got a job I have just been tired. But I hope that you like it. **

**WARNING!!!!!!! There is a lemon in this chapter. It is to make up for this chapter talking so long.**

* * *

_Bella's POV_

_As I was sitting on the bench swing of my home watching my children running in the field I saw my beautiful husband helping the workers work the felids. I could not help but feel nothing but pure love for this man that gave me this home and my children. I was sitting there holding my youngest son Jackson when a stranger came up to the porch._

"_Isabella Swan?" He asked. I could not see who he was for the sun was right behind him._

"_Yes that is me, well it is Isabella Whitlock now. May I ask who is calling?" I asked as I stood put putting Jackson on my hip and moving around._

_To say I was shocked was an understatement. I could not believe who was standing in front of me._

"_Edward, Edward Mason is that you?"_

"_Yes it is me. But what are you doing her on Jasper's land? Wait did you say your last name was Whitlock now?" I could see that the anger was boiling to the surface._

"_Yes Edward, I am Jasper's and this is my youngest son Jackson. But why are you here?" I asked him shifting Jackson to the other hip. I was greatful that with the petticoat I was wearing help hold him there._

"_I came to talk to Jasper to see if he knew where I could find you. Your father would not tell m. But it seems that after I left he snaked in and took you away from me. I love you Isabella and I left to protect you. How could you do this?" He said as he came closer to me. Jackson started to cry which made Jasper look at the house and come running._

"_Edward, what are you doiong here? And why are you upsetting my wife and son?" Jasper asked as he stood in front of me._

"_Well I came back for Isabella but it seems that you beat me to it. But if I can have her no one can." Edward said as he putled out his __single action revolvers and pointed it at Jasper._

"_Edward no don't!" I screamed. Right as he pulled the trigger I heard Jasper calling my name._

"Bella, sweetheart wake up you are ok." I opened my eyes to see Jasper beautiful honey colored eyes.

"Darlin, are you ok? I could feel you feeling all the way in the kitchen down stairs. You went from complete love to fear in a heart beat." He said as he held me to calm me down.

"Oh Jasper the dream was so wonderful at first then it just turn all wrong." I said as a single tear fell down my face. I wanted to go back and be that Isabella with her loving husband and children.

"If you want you can tell me about it." He said as he wiped the tear away.

"Well it started off with the two of us in the Civil war period. I was sitting on our porch of our wonderful home with our son on my lap when someone came knocking on the door. At first I could not see who it was but then I saw it was Edward and he was angry that I was with you and I did not wait for him then you came and stood in front of me and our son and he shot at you and I woke up." I told him as the tears ran down my face.

"Shhh, darling I am hear now and it was just a dream." He said as he gently rocked me. This was not how I wanted to wake up after the night we just shared.

_Jasper's POV_

I could feel from the kitchen that Bella was scared so I rushed upstairs and saw that she was in bed shouting for Edward to stop and that she love me. I woke her up to only feel her fear even more. I held her and asked her what she was dreaming about.

I could not believe that she was dreaming about her and I living in my human time period. I knew that she knew when I was born but for her to dream about it was just weird. I knew that I needed to tell her about my past soon but I did not want to tell her about the monster I once was.

I heard car doors shut outside and I knew that my family was home.

"Bella, would you like to take a shower while I finish your breakfast. My family is home as well." I said

"Um sure but don't you want to join me in the shower?" She asked as I felt a spike of lust come my way. I looked at her and say the most beautiful shade of red I have ever seen.

"Well darlin, as much as I want to I need to finish you breakfast and like I said our family is home and I don't want a repeat for two nights ago." Wait a minute did I just said _our_ family? Well hell I did!

I help Bella up off the bed and kissed her on the cheek before telling her to take as long as she wanted. I slowly walked down stairs to be met by Emmett.

"Dude, what the hell? Last night Rose and I were hunting about 500 miles from the house when all of a sudden I came in my pants. That shit was so not funny. Rose almost dies laughing till the same thing happened to her." I tried very hard not to laugh at my brother but I could help it.

"Em,….dude….I am so sorry. And a gentlemen never kisses and tells." I said as I finished making Bella's breakfast.

While I was making breakfast I thought about how last nigh was the greatest night of my being.

"_Jasper, I have never been so sure of anything in my life than I am right now. I love you as well and I know what I am giving you is special and that is why I want you to have it. Please let me just love you in a way I have never love anyone before." That was all I need to hear._

_I slowly slide my hands to her face and kissed her with all the lovr I had. I still could not believe that she was here with me and was willing to be with me in every way a man could be with a woman. And that is how it is with Bella, I was not a monster, or an immortal creature, I was just a man._

"_I love you my Bella, my beautiful Bella.__ My tongue met hers and I brought my hand down to her leg, when her hands pulled my hair, directing me to her neck as she gasped for breath I let my hand slide up to under her breast, the fabric of her top pooled between my hand and the gentle swell, her stomach smooth against my own._

"_Please." Her whimpered plea broke the remaining resolve I had and I let my hand rest over her breast, the nipple already hard and pushing against my palm. My other hand left her leg to cup her breast, my thumbs brushing her nipples simultaneously causing her to press up into me. Bella moaned into my hair while I sucked at the soft skin of her nec, kI wanted everyone who saw her to know she was mine. My tongue followed the line of her top down to her breasts and I placed a gentle kiss in the valley between. _

_Her nipple was just a turn of the face away from my mouth and I chanced being pushed away to have it in my mouth, even through the fabric. My lips were parted, placing gentle kisses against the exposed skin before sliding across the navy gauze to press on the puckered flesh hidden from view. Bella moaned and pushed me harder against her so I took that as her sign of approval, opening my lips further, my lips wrapping around her nipple and feeling it harden more in my mouth. I felt the venmon in my mouth start to pool around her beautiful mounds. I began to pull back when her hands left my hair, expecting her to push me away. I lifted my head to look at her face. Her eyes were closed and her hands were behind her head. I slide her top off and took her hands and linked them with mine._

"_You're beautiful, Bella." _

_Her breasts were not overly large, but they fit her frame, and my hands, perfectly. Her nipples were pale brown and standing proudly. I leaned over her to kiss her again, my tongue outlining her lips and then stroking her tongue before I kissed back down to her chest. She cried out my name. I alternated breasts while kissing, licking and biting gently on the peaks. When I began to suck, Bella's hips lifted against mine brushing my hard cock,I slide my legs between her and resting a little of my weight on her._

_I left her breasts to kiss her swollen lips and look into her deep brown eyes where I could see love and desire shining for me. Hell, I was new to this and could feel it radiating from her. "I love you." _

_She drew my lips back to hers and whimpered as my hips rocked into her. Her nails scratched across my bare back making me hiss against her mouth. I knew that she could not leave a mark on my skin but that left a mark on my heart. Bella reached down to slide her fingers into my belt loops, tugging me harder into her hips. I gladly obliged with more pressure; the friction was driving me mad. I had to have more. _

_I slid my hand down her satin smooth leg to her panties and then lifted my hips away to press against her lower stomach. Her hips arched high so that my hand was now cupping her cunt. My mouth swallowed her moan as my fingers stroked through the fabric. I moved them to her leg and slid up the space between pant and leg, my fingertips teasing the soft curls I felt outside of her underwear. I could feel that she was damp, enjoying our activities and it spurred me to do more. I withdrew and felt her pout against my mouth so I sucked on her lower lip and my hands went to the hem of her panties. _

_Bella sat up and kissed my chest and the underside of my chin, and I felt her hands tentatively stroke my chest, causing me to shiver. When her hands reached my waistband I looked into her eyes questioningly. I saw no hesitation there so I covered her hands with my own and helped her with the belt and zipper.. I kissed her, gasping when she lowered jeans, leaving me naked before her. I watched her, dumbfounded how this goddess could want me, as she pulled her own underwear down her legs and then reached for me. My hand went before me, pushing against her wet lips, gently tugging on her curls. Her legs spread beneath me as I stroked her. This was all new tome, I had never been with a human before. I knew that I needed to be gentel. My fingers found her opening and I gently slid one into her, the wetness making my cock twitch up against my stomach. Her hips arched into my hand, pushing me deeper._

_I removed my finger and trailed it up to find her clit biting her lip to stay quiet when I found the nub. Bella began panting and mewling. My second hand came down and I let those fingers trail down her slit and slide into her while I continued working her clit. Inside her muscles were beginning to clench in time with my movements and were taking my fingers deeper. Then her hips snapped against my arm and I felt her clamp down on my fingers and her body shook beneath me. My name escaped her lips in a breathy sigh when she relaxed. I felt a sense of pride that I'd been able to make her cum without using my gift like I had in the past with other women. My own need was near explosive, I could feel my balls pulsing, needing a release. _

"_Oh god, how I love you, Isabella." I laid down over her and kissed her gently. Bella's hand went to my hip and was tracing circles with her nails against me. It tickled and I squirmed causing my cock to rub against her. We both gasped and she looked up at me, a wicked grin spreading across her face._

"_Make love to me, please, I need more." Her legs came up around me again, this time with no clothes between us, our bodies perfectly aligned. _

"_Are you sure? I don't want to hurt you." _

_She didn't answer me, only lifted her body against mine, pushing us together. I reached down between our bodies and helped press the head against her opening and then returned my arms around her, gently thrusting in. The heat overwhelmed me. She was so tight and warm, and I only had the head in. I pushed in another inch and felt resistance. Of course I knew that she was a virgin, I knew that, but this made it all the more real. There was no going back if I pushed through. Her hands clawed at my shoulders, her eyes were on mine, encouraging me._

_Bella, my love, this is going to hurt but I will help you with my gift. I promise you will feel very little pain. Ok Love, and if it is to much we will stop. She looked at me and with her eyes told me that she trusted me._

_I thrust more quickly, feeling her barrier tear and my movement buried me to the hilt. Several tears slid down her cheek from the discomfort. I kissed them away and did my best to hold still, giving her time to adjust while I used my gift to send her a much love and comfort I could. When her hands relaxed on me I slowly slid out partway and did my best at thrusting slowly back into her. This was where I belonged. Her body was made for me, we fit together perfectly. After a few slow thrusts she began to respond to my movement, meeting me halfway until our bodies came together quickly, thrust for thrust. I wanted her to cum again but I was smart enough to know that her first time, was not going to be enough with just thrusting so I reached between us again and repeated the finger motions she had liked so much. Her whimpers of pain turned into those of pleasure._

_The combination of me filling her and my fingers on her clit brought her over the edge and I felt her milk my cock as she bit down my shoulder. I went deeper into her and flooded her with my cold cum as I felt a pleasure that went beyond that which I could bring myself._

I was brought out of my daydream by Rose smacking me on the back of the head.

"Damn it Whitlock, I just got Em to stop humping my leg like so stupid dog and now you have to start send that lust out again. I swear I am going to make you pay for it if you don't stop." Rose said as looked at her like he was ready to take her right there in front of me.

"Sorry Rose, I was just daydreaming I will bring it back in." I said as I heard the shower stop. Yeah that was easier said then done when I thought about Bella in my bathroom wearing only a towel. And of course I was brought out of that thought by a hand to the back of the head.

_Unknown POV_

As I sat in the forest watching that happy family I could not help but feel anger. They were never to come back. They were to stay away from her. Now I had to step in a right all the wrongs. I would soon finally be happy again, well maybe not happy but justified.

* * *

**I am sure some of you will know who the unknown. I really do hope you like this chapter. The next chapter will have Bella's feelings about that night and then there will be a Alice POV.**

**You know the drill.**

***Shay***


	26. AN Explain

Hey there to everyone that is still reading this story. I feel like a bad writer. I have not written on this story in a year and a half. I got a job in Oct of 2009 and between that and being a snigle mother of a now 5 year old it has been rough. Then my laptop stopped working so I was with out anything to wrtie on for so long. I finally bought me and new one and I am going to start a rewrite on this story. I will be renaming the story and I will leave the other one up until I have caught up on the chapter. I have the other story up now. Click on my page and look for

Sunrise over Sunset.

Somthings have changed but no much.

Again thank you so much for staying with me or welcome if you are new to this story.

Shannon


End file.
